The Hidden world of the House of Night
by urdhild09
Summary: Takes place during the end of Burned mostly the House of night my way. Major femslash parings Neferet/Zoey Steve Rae/Aphrodite Shaunee/Erin  Linda/Ginny  Penthesilia/Lenobea. What I think will happen in the future. Kink in the future. please comment!
1. Chapter 1

I stirred in my sleep. I had that feeling again. The one where Kalona was about to invade my dreams. I didn't want to deal with him not tonight but I lost the fight and let sleep over take me. I was in a garden. There were pretty lily's daisy's and other flowers that I didn't know. In the distance I saw a cottage like house. This was wired for Kalona. Yes he take me to a grass plane or something but this place was so much more beautiful.

"Zoey." I hear my name in the distance and footsteps coming closer to me.

"I'm not in the mood Kalona get out of my dreams." the footsteps don't stop. I turn around. "Look Kalo-" I stop mid sentence. There she was the most beautiful women alive. I start running to her. She takes me into her arms and holds me tight. I look up at her. Her moss green eyes that always say what she feels. They look sad but happy at the same time. Her auburn hair is pulled back into a thick braid. I move my hands from her waist and wrap them around her neck. Our faces move closer to each other. Our noses touch I forgot how soft hers was. Her lips brush against mine. I feel that surge of electric charge run threw my body some thing that I only feel with her. Don't get me wrong Erik, Heath, and Stark are great kissers but there kisses are nothing compared to hers. I kiss her back a little bit deeper then her. I trace my tongue over her bottom lip asking to go in. She doesn't let me. I pull back our eyes meeting again. I can't read them I know what's wrong. She's mad at me. I let Heath weaken our imprint then Stark broke it cutting us off from each other. I don't want her to be mad at me. "I'm sorry I didn't want our imprint to brake. I'm sorry that I let it happen that I'm weak when it comes to blood. I'm sorry please forgive me..." anything after that is masked behind tears and snot. She laughs lightly at me. God I missed that sound. She takes out a handkerchief and wipes away my tears and snot.

"Oh Zoey who said I was mad at you? As much as I love kissing you that is not why I have come." my heart jumps in my chest when she said the word love. It does that every time she says that word.

"Then why did you come?" she strokes my cheek lightly with her thumb.

"For two reasons one I must ask you something and two I missed you greatly. I had to see you who ever is trying to be me has made that impossible. I don't want you to lose your friends because of me."

"But if your not behind this then who is?"

"I do not know." she holds out her hand urging me to take it. "Walk with me?" I place my hand in hers.

"Always." she smiles at me. A gentle smile that makes you feel all fuzzy. She leads me down a path surrounded by tulips. "What is this place?" she looks at me I can feel her eyes on me.

"A small house in Sweden."

"Why are you in Sweden?"

"To ask someone for help."

"Who?" we reach the end of the path. A small fountain is in the middle. There where a few small stone benches with roes bushes next to them. She lead me to one of those stone benches. She sat down first then I sat down next to her. She turns to me and tucks a few pieces of hair behind my ear.

"Zoey I need your help."

"What is it What's wrong?"

"I found a way. A way to kill Kalona and return the red fledglings back but there is a problem. The passage that has the information is in two languages, Hebrew and Cherokee. I need your help with the Cherokee part."

"I would love to help you but I'm not good at it." I saw the sadness in her eyes. I don't want to cause her pain. Then I think of something. "My grandma she's good at it she can help."

"But she thinks I'm evil."

"Yes she does but once I explain to her what's happen she'll understand that's what's so great about her."

"Okay if you say so."

"Hey whose helping you with the Hebrew part?"

"Anastasia's mother."

"I didn't know professor Anastasia was jewish."

"She's not her grandmother never got into the religion and switched when she married the only thing Anastasia knows is the Hebrew language.

"Oh okay." I look down at the ground unable to meet her eyes.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

She looked so beautiful looking down, hair tucked behind her ear, swinging her legs lightly. My heart beats hard in my chest. I feel like I can say those five words right now. I open my mouth to speak but I can't find my voice. Damn it! Why is this so difficult! I look down at are still connected hands. I want to spend forever with her but when she needed me I wasn't there for her. I was suppose to save her bring her soul back but Anastasia stopped me. I don't blame Anastasia not at all never did she thought about what was right when all I thought about was my Zoeybird in danger.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out of the blue. She looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. You could of died and I would of lost you forever I wanted to be there holding your hand telling you that you where going to be okay. I-I-I." I couldn't talk over the tears poring down my face. She wraps her arms around me and just held me.

"It's okay I'm the one that should be sorry I made you worry and caused you pain-" I kissed her stopping her apologies. Truth be told I wanted those lips again those beautiful lips one more time. I broke the kiss this time.

"Zoey I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-" two buzzing sounds came in the distance.

"No I don't want to get up now!" she screamed holding onto me tighter.

"Zoey I-" she vanished everything vanished.

"Neferet. Neferet you need to get up now." I groaned into my pillow. I wanted to be back with Zoey in her arms. "Come on Neferet I have coffee and a hot muffin for you." I rolled onto my back. "Morning sleepy head." Anastasia smiled down at me. I swear she only has two moods. Loving mother and mad as hell. I got up to a sitting position my arms still wrapped tightly around my pillow. "You have a crush on your pillow now?" I smirk lazily to myself.

"No not with me." I threw my pillow at her face.

"What the hell Neferet." she threw the pillow back at me.

"Hey I'm not the one who interrupted her best friends dream." She smiles and places a hand on her hip.

"Let me guess it was about Zoey?"

"Yeah." I grabbed the coffee that was on the night stand and took a bit out of the warm blueberry muffin.

"So tell me what happen?" Anastasia said making herself comfortable on my bed.

"We met in Dragon's moms garden and talked."

"About?"

"Stuff." I got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of black pants and a green sweater. I went into my small bathroom and changed into them. I could hear Anastasia groan. "What's your problem?" I asked my toothbrush on one side of my mouth.

"Stuff? Thats the best you can give me is stuff?" I was wrong she does have another mode annoying teenager. Fine if she wants to play this game then two can play.

"Yeah thats the best I can give you." I spit into the sink rinsed off my toothbrush and place it back. She groaned at me.

"Neferet your being unfair!" she wined at me kicking her feet against my bed.

"No I'm not being unfair I'm keeping my privet life to myself."

"Your mean." Anastasia pouted crossing her arms and legs. I rolled her eyes at her.

"Stop pouting Anastasia your setting a horrible example for your children." Anastasia opened her mouth to say something snappy but closed it she would never back talk to her mother.

"Yes Ma'am." Anastasia uncrossed her arms and legs and stopped pouting. Mrs. Gurkha walked into the room leaning on her cane thing for support.

"Anastasia if Neferet wants to talk about her relationships then its her choice you must respect that."

"I understand."

"Good now Larisa wants you two down stairs soon."

"Okay." Anastasia and I said in unison. Anastasia left the room leaving me alone for the first time today. I looked on my night stand. My cell phone sat there untouched. I picked it up just staring at it.

"Calling her now may or may not go the way you plan." I jumped at Anastasia's voice. I turned to face her half angry half wanting her opinion. "But I think you should do it Neferet talking to her in a dream is different then talking to her for real." just like she came Anastasia was gone.

"She's like a ghost half the times." I look back at my cell phone. I'll wait till I'm alone maybe I can get away to the docks. I put my cell phone in my pocket and left.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Zoey." a pair of lips trailed from my neck to my ear. "Come on babe time to get up" I turn my head so I'm looking at him. He came down and kissed me. His next kiss was more heated. I felt his man hood press against my inner thigh harding that is when I pushed him away. "What's wrong Zoey?" he looked at me confused.

"I'm not in the mood Stark." I got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Okay." I barley heard him as I started the shower. As I waited for the water to warm up I grabbed a t-shirt, jeans, bra, and panties from the dresser and headed back to the bathroom. "Can I join you?"I turn to face him and instantly wished I didn't. He was standing there leaning against the door frame butt naked his man hood stood at full attention.

"No." Stark raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay." he left. Thank goddess! I looked at the door frame again. I pictured Neferet standing there asking the same thing Stark did. I picture her auburn hair feathered lightly over her breast. Her bare breast. A warm sensation developed below my waist. I snapped out of my little fantasy long enough to check the water temperature. I stepped into the shower the warm water trailed down my body. I shampooed and conditioned my hair. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and remembered Neferet's feather like touches. My body felt cold despite the warm water. I grabbed the sponge and placed some soap on it and started to wash myself. My mind wondered to my little fantasy instead of the sponge racking up and down my arm it was Neferet's hand. I moved the sponge to my breast and shivered. Instead of feeling the rough sponge I felt Neferet's smooth hands running across my breast rubbing gentle circles around my nipples. As if to its own accord my hand went up and cupped my right breast. I moaned as my thumb and index finger pinched my nipple.

"Neferet." I moaned her name. My hand trailed down the length of my abdomen. I leaned against the glass door, dropping the sponge at some point, and grabbed the metal bar to support myself. My hand trailed up and down my right thigh(scrubbing the spot Stark's man hood touched). My hand snaked up my thigh one more time before stopping mere inches from my core. My fingers found my swollen clit and I jumped. My fingers started to trace circles around my clit. the circles started out large but then they grew smaller and smaller till my index finger touched the swollen bundle of nerves. "Neferet!" I moaned her name loudly. My fingers moved from my clit to my entrance. I entered one then two fingers into my hole. "NEFERET!" I screamed her name imagining her fingers pumping in and out of me. pressure started to build inside of me. "I'm gonna cum I'm gonna- NEFERET!" I screamed her name as I came. Hard. My legs gave in under me and I collapsed onto the cold shower floor.

"Zoey!" some one screams my name I don't know who. I black out.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I walked up to Zoey's and Stark's door and knocked.

"Zoey? Stark? It's Aphrodite can I come in?" no answer. I opened the door. "Hey Zoey are you here?" I heard the water running Zoey must be taking a shower.

"NEFERET!" I hear Zoey scream. That bitch must of followed us here. I rushed into the bathroom and found Zoey on the floor.

"Zoey!" I rushed over to her shutting the water off. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. Grabbing her clothes from the bathroom and dressed her. Zoey stared to stir a few minutes later. "Zoey?" I whispered softly. Zoey moans and stirs a little more.

"N-Neferet?" I'm shocked. What did that bitch do to her?

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I slowly started to regain conscious. I opened my eyes and saw Aphrodite with a look on her face that I never seen before.

"Aphrodite what's wrong?"

"What did she do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" I gave her an confused look.

"You screamed Neferet's name I found you on the bathroom floor. What happened Zoey?" it hit me like a ton of bricks. I masturbated in the shower and screamed Neferet's name. This is bad very very bad.

"I don't know." half lying half telling the truth. Aphrodite raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"If you say so I was actually coming in here to tell you goodbye."

"Right you and Darius are leaving today."

"Right." an awkward silence formed between us. An knock on our door saved us.

"Come in." Darius and Stark came in.

"Hey I came in looking for you when you didn't come down." Darius said more to Aphrodite then to anyone else.

"Sorry I found Zoey unconscious on the bathroom floor. I wanted to stay with her to make sure she was okay."

"Are you okay babe?" Stark asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Well we must be going." Darius hugged me goodbye.

"Yeah." Aphrodite got up from my bed heading toward the door.

"Aphrodite." she turns around to face me. I hold out my arms waiting for her to hug me. She rolls her eyes at me before doing so.

"You'll tell me what happen when you get back wouldn't you?" she whispers into my ear.

"Yeah."

"Good and Zoey I may sound like a bitch but I worry about you."

"I know you do Aphrodite." we brake apart and she and Darius leave. Stark wraps his arm around my shoulders. I want to slap it away but I can't so I pretend it's Neferet's arm around me.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to walk on the beach."

"Sure babe let's go."

"I meant alone Stark. I just want to be by myself."

"Okay." another 'okay' that I almost don't hear. I walk down the necessary halls and stairs to get down to the beach. I go to where there are a bunch of rocks and hid behind them hoping to go unnoticed.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was able to pull away from Anastasia's side long enough to escape. She hasn't left me alone always pressing me about my dream of Zoey, when was I going to call her, what was I going to tell her. I thought about rating her out to her mom but thats juvenal. We are fully grown women we can handle are own problems without running to our mothers. I walked to the docks. I would always come here when ever I feel down. It's quite during the night time and deserted two things I like in a place when I want to be alone. I sat down on a dock hidden by a boat so Anastasia doesn't see me. I love the women but she can get annoying. I pulled my cell out of my pocket. I stared at the blank screen for a whole minute. I took a deep breath and turned it on. I opened my contacts and scrolled all the way down to the bottom. Taking another deep breath I pressed call. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Zoey? It's Neferet."

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was drawing in the sand my head in it's own little world. My cell phone broke the tranquil like silence. I look at the number. I don't recognize it but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I answer cautiously into my phone.

"Zoey? It's Neferet." my heart pounds hard in my chest.

"Neferet I miss you so much."

"So do I my little Zoeybird." god how I missed her calling me that. She took my grandmas special name for me and made it even more special. "Are you near water? I hear the crashing of waves."

"Yeah. Why are you?"

"Yes I am I'm at the docks."

"Why there?"

"It's the only place where I can be alone. Anastasia hasn't stop hounding me all day." a shocked look came across my face. Professor Anastasia was dead last time I checked so how can she be with Neferet?

"Um Neferet I don't know if you knew this but Professor Anastasia is dead her throat was slit by a Raven Mocker." I heard a slap like sound coming from her end.

"I forgot you don't know. The Anastasia that is dead is a decoy the real one is with me."

"Does Anastasia know that everyone including her own husband think she's dead?"

"By everyone you mean the mind controlled fledglings and professors they wouldn't remember. Lenobia already knows we asked her not to tell and Dragon was told but knowing him he forgot."

"Oh why where we not told?"

"To risky." I continued to draw in the sand I spelt her name first then a little plus sign under her name then my name underneath the plus sign. I drew a heart around our names then a arrow through the heart. It was pretty I found two half's of a seashell to my surprise they where the same half's of the same shell. I placed one half in the 'R' in her name the other in the 'O' in mine. I knew how to take a picture without hanging up. I took a picture of my creation wanting to save it and share it with the one that I love.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

I heard the snap of a camera on her end.

"What's going on Zoey?" I asked not wanting to startle her.

"I'll show you later."

"Okay." I had that feeling again like I could say those five words that burned my throat every time I want to say them. "Zoey I have to tell you something."

"What is it Neferet?"

"I- uh- I- um I- uh..."

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Something was wrong with Neferet. Neferet was usually calm and never at a lost for words.

"Neferet are you okay?"

"No I'm not I have been trying to tell you something but I choke up every time I try. I want to spend eternity with you Zoey nothing will stop me for what I feel. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Zoey Redbird." I stopped breathing not only did Neferet said the word love but she said she loves me. ME!

"I love you to Neferet. When I first saw you I thought you where the most beautiful person I ever seen, I still think that now. With everything happening a lot of people have turn your back on you but I never had my heart hurts when ever I hear someone say something mean about you or when I see that person ruining you a good name. I want to spend forever with you if it's in the vampire world or the human world or an abandoned island with no civilization. I'll go to the ends of the earth with you Neferet." I heard crying on her end. I made her cry I didn't mean to do that. "I'm sorry Neferet I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay I'm the one that should be apologizing for crying in your ear like a baby but its just that I'm so happy that you feel that way Zoey and I'm so grateful to have you as not only my student but as my girlfriend." my heart wouldn't stop beating hard in my chest. I was so happy were girlfriend and girlfriend now I squealed. I never squealed till that moment. I never been this happy before. "Is that squeal good or bad?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Good very very good. I'm sooooo happy right now you make me happy."

"You make me happy as well. I'm returning to Tulsa in two days." she sounded a little nervous. You can't blame her someone was making her looking bad. Heck me and my friends where trying to kill her. Then I remembered something extremely important.

"Neferet I have something to say."

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

Zoey sounded nervous, extremely nervous. This was not good.

"What's wrong Zoey? You know you can tell me anything." crap I sounded to pushy.

"Well um after I woke up I went into the bathroom to shower and Stark came in and asked to join and his manhood was standing up completely, gross, I said no he left thank Nyx and instead of him being there I pictured you there and it just snow balled after that I masturbated and came HARD screaming your name. Now heres the bad part when I screamed your name Aphrodite was in my room to check up on me cause apparently I blacked out when I came. So Aphrodite wants me to explain myself what do I tell her?" I thought about this a long time.

"The truth tell her the truth her reaction will be her own opinion but before you tell her anything I want you to tell her anything I want you to help us with the passage as a back up plan."

"Okay I'll do that." I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"I have to go Zoey."

"NO! I don't want to stop!" she wined at me I felt the same way but when I looked at who was coming and my battery level I cringed.

"I know Zoey and neither do I but my phone is about to die."

"Okay I'll call you when I arrive back to Tulsa."

"Great can't wait to see you."

"Nether can I."

"Love you."

"Love you." I hung up just when the set of footsteps reached me.

"Aww I missed all of the juicy parts." Anastasia pouted at me.

"Anastasia what have I told you about pouting and staying out of Neferet's relationships!" I mimicked Mrs. Gurkha's voice.

"You did not just mimicked my mom?" wow Anastasia was pushing it with this teenager act. My phone beeped I looked down at it and found a picture mail. I had no idea what that is or that my phone even got them but I opened it. It was a picture of a sand heart with an arrow through it with mine and Zoey's name in it a seashell was in the 'R' and 'O'. It was beautiful I set the picture up as one of my wallpapers so that every time I opened up my phone I thought of Zoey. I smiled for the first time today I was so happy I finally said those five words and Zoey said she loved me back I wanted the next two days to end quickly so that I could go back home and be with Zoey.

"Everything went okay I presume?"

"Everything went more then okay."

"Good let's head back." we stood up and walked back arm in arm.

"Anastasia, Zoey told me something very interesting."

"And what is that?"

"Dragon thinks your really dead."

"Seriously? That big idiot I love the man but he can be a pain sometimes."

"Anastasia maybe you didn't hear me correctly."

"No I heard you and Dragon is being a total idiot its one of the things he does best besides being a great guardian."

"What else does Dragon do?" Anastasia looks off in the distance then shrugs. "He also has a bad habit believing in what he only wants to believe." Anastasia looks at me eyes widen in fear.

"Don't tell me what I think your saying there is no way..." her sentence trails off she knows it's true even if she doesn't want to. Once we arrive at the house she rushed on to her room and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with Anastasia?" Larisa asked.

"She just remembered the flaws that Dragon has."

ANASTASIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Crap, crap, CRAP! I'm an idiot for leaving her alone with Dragon. I should of called one of her aunts, uncles, Stephanie, or older cousins to watch her. Damn I knew this was going to happen I was asking for a miracle for Dragon to remember. I found my cell phone in my purse finally, I carry to much crap in that thing, I found Darius's name and pressed call.

DARIUS'S POINT OF VIEW:

Fells good to stretch that was a long flight. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Moms name and cell number was on the screen.

"Hi mom." I was happy to hear from her after everything that has happen.

"Darius." this was no good she sounded stressed.

"What's wrong mom."

"Are you back in Tulsa Darius?"

"Just got back."

"Thank Nyx."

"What's going on mom?"

"I need you to go back to the house of night and check on your little sister."

"Why isn't she okay with... Oh I see the problem I'm going don't worry mom I'll make sure that she's okay."

"Thank you Darius. I also want you to do another thing."

"What is it mom?"

"I need you to prepare two rooms your grandparents are coming for a little while."

"Okay why? Not that I'll be happy to see them or anything."

"To meet your little sister."

"Right okay mom I'll have everything ready and make sure Easnadh is okay."

"Thank you Darius."

"Your welcome mom."

"Love you."

"Love you too mom." I hung up and put my phone back.

"Was that your mom?" Aphrodite asked I completely forgot that she was standing right next to me.

"Yeah she wants me to prepare two rooms for my grandparents and check on my little sister."

"Aren't you sweet."

"I'm her only brother and with my older sister away and my dad can forget things she needs me."

"Can I meet her? How old is she?"

"Yes and she just turned 15."

"And her name is Easnadh right?"

"Yes." we left the airport and arrived back at the school. Aphrodite and I split directions. I went to the professors building and climbed to the third floor. I immediately went to Easnadh's room. It was empty. This was not good. I checked Andy's room and it was empty too. Crap where did she go. I went to the spare closet grabbed two sets of bedding went into the two rooms that we used for guest made the the beds and left. I need to find Easnadh before mom comes back and before she gets hurt.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I stayed at the beach for the longest time. After Neferet called me I took the cell number and replaced the contacts with it. I sat there for the longest time just drawing her name in the sand over and over again. My phone rang again I found a text message from Stark.

'_almost sunset time for bed_' wow I spent a lot of time at the beach. I sat up from my spot on the beach and headed back. I reached my room arms wrapped around my waist. I felt Stark's lips trail from my ear to my neck then down my arm.

"Stark..." he turns me around and kisses me. It felt so wrong this was cheating. I was cheating on Neferet with Stark! My eyes widened when this thought came to mind. I push Stark away.

"What's wrong Zoey you have been acting wired all day."

"Just because I don't want to have sex right now there's something wrong with me?"

"No but it's wired that you want to be alone all day."

"So now I can't spend time alone by myself?"

"No of course not you can do what ever you want."

"So why are you questioning me?"

"Sorry didn't mean to." he was about to kiss me I took a step back.

"Your words are enough." he shrugged and climbed into bed. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth(a little hard to get Stark out of my mouth), climbed into bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next day kind of sad that Neferet didn't see me through my dreams. I looked to my left Stark was still asleep. Good I dressed quickly and escaped to the beach. I went to the spot where I was yesterday everything was the same as I left it. I found the sand heart that I made. I took the seashell from Neferet's name and placed a little 'N' on it. I did the same mine but instead of a 'N' I wrote a 'Z'.

"We can make them into a necklace if you want." I jumped at the voice. I turn around to face Sgiach she's the queen of the island my friends took me here so my soul can be fixed.

"What did you say?"

"I said we can make them into a necklace if you want." I look at the seashells in my hand. They would make pretty pendents. One for each of us to remember the other by.

"When can we do it?" she urges me to follow her. We walk to a part of the castle that I'm not familiar with. She takes me into a room that reminds me of an art room in my old high school. We walk over to a table she stands on one side of it.

"May I please see them." I hand her the two seashell half's. She looks at them carefully. "You found two half's of the same shell. There's a story behind seashells you know."

"What is it?" I'm curious what the story is behind seashells.

"There are two half's to every shell just like there is one person out there for us."

"Cool."

"Very. Do you want to decorate them?" I look at the two seashell's in Sgiach's hand. I love the natural coloring of them.

"I want to color the 'N' and 'Z'." the black ink looks ugly in the cream colored shells.

"What color do you want them?" I thought about this for a while.

"I want the 'Z' purple and the 'N' moss green."

"No problem." she went over to a cabinet that had rows and rows of small jars. She grabbed two from the many rows, two paint brushes one small one large, a medium size jar and placed them on the table. After washing the seashells she dipped the small paint brush in the green paint and started on the 'N'. "You love her don't you?" I was startled by the sound of her voice.

"I do you have no idea." I smiled at the moss green 'N' she just finished. The color looked just like Neferet's eyes her beautiful moss green eyes.

"I can tell." she rinsed off the paintbrush dried it and dipped it into the purple paint and started on the 'Z'.

"How?"

"The obvious the sand heart with hers and yours name in it and the fact that you also written her name who knows how many times in the sand." I blush I knew that I drew her name a lot but I didn't think it was that bad. "Don't feel bad Zoey we all do things that we are not aware of. It's actually kind of cute." she finished painting the 'Z' purple.

"What's next." I asked curious what the next step was to the proses.

"Well we wait for the paint to dry which wouldn't take long and coat the shells with this," she placed a hand on the medium size jar. "this will protect and make the shells stronger."

"Cool." she picked up the shell with the moss green 'N' on it.

"What made you choose moss green and purple?" Sgiach dipped the medium size brush in the jar on started to coat the shell.

"Moss green is the color of her eyes and purple is the color of spirt I represent spirt the most."

"Very wise." she placed the shell on a rack then started with the next one. After she finished that one she placed it next to it's counter part. "Why don't we have lunch while we let them dry. You must be hungry you didn't eat all day yesterday." as if on cue my stomach growled loudly. We left together to have lunch.

STARK'S POINT OF VIEW:

Zoey was gone when I woke up. She's been acting wired lately. I respect her privacy but she's acting like I have some wired illness or something. I showered, dressed, and started looking for Zoey. I asked one of the guardians and he said he saw her at the beach. I thanked him and headed out to where he said she was. I reached the beach but Zoey wasn't there. I saw footprints in the sand. They looked like Zoey's so I followed them. I wished I didn't. The footprints stopped at the edges of a large rock. I was surrounded by her name. Neferet's name was all over the place. Why would Zoey write Neferet's name over and over again? I got my answer. There was a sand heart with Zoey's and Neferet's name in it. A seashell like indent was in the 'R' and 'O'. What did this mean? Does Zoey love Neferet? I feel like I was going to vomit. Why, why she of all people would take my Zoey away from me after all that I did? I ran away from that place and never looked back.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Lunch with Sgiach was pleasant. We headed back to the art room to finish the shell necklaces. Sgiach grabbed a box that looked like it had a bunch of small silver pieces in it, a nail, hammer, pliers, some thin ribbon in moss green and purple, and a thick blue ribbon. She sat down at the table and started working. She took the shell with the moss green 'N' placed the nail at one end and lightly tapped it wit the hammer. She opened the box and took out a small silver ring and with some help from the pliers she placed the silver ring through the hole. Sgiach took the purple ribbon and threaded through the ring. She attached some chain links on one end of the ribbon and a clasped on the other end and handed it to me. It was beautiful the moss green and purple complemented each other so well. I missed Sgiach's work on the second shell. She handed me a small box that had the pretty blue ribbon on it.

"Thank you so much Sgiach." she helped me put on the necklace. The seashell rested on my heart. It was perfect every time I looked down and see that moss green 'N' I will think about how much I love Neferet and that my heart belongs to her now.

"Your very welcome Zoey." we left the room I nearly forgot to tell her that Stark and I are leaving tomorrow. I turn to her and open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it. "I know you and Stark are leaving tomorrow. The boat arrives at dusk." she left. I squealed again I was so happy that I will soon see the women that I love again.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was restless all day. I'm finally leaving on a plain in the morning to Tulsa. I will be closes then I ever would be to my precious Zoey again in months. Soon we will be together again. I packed the last of my bags. I looked over my room again to make sure that I had everything. In the dresser drawer was my present for Zoey. I knew how much Zoey hated when people mashed her birthday with Christmas and how much she loved sour things. I found these candy balls that where suppose to make even the most extreme sour lovers cringed. We'll see about that. I packed them in my carry on. I was ready for Tulsa. I brought my luggage down stairs. I looked at the clock for the thousand time that day. Only two minutes have passed. I groaned there was nothing to do I was ready to leave Sweden but time had other plans. I was thinking of turning on the T.V. but then I remembered that it will be in Swedish. As a high Priestess I'm skilled in many languages but I only know the basics of Swedish even Anastasia only knows the basics and she's the one whose husband is Swedish but according to Anastasia she only understands it when it's coming from Dragon and when it's coming from Dragon when they are arguing or having sex(ew). I looked around Larisa's living room. Pictures of her, her husband, and Dragon when he was younger where all over the place. I forgot how chubby Dragon was when he was younger. A recent family photo of Dragon, Anastasia, and there four kids was on one of the tables. Stephanie was the oldest then Darius who was a great a guardian as Dragon Andy is there foster son and Dragons trainee. Easnadh was the youngest. I'm close to all of Anastasia and Dragon's kids but with personal experience I can closely relate to to Easnadh. I know what it feels like to be used by the one that was suppose to love and protect you. Between the two of us Easnadh got the short end of the stick. I was only abused by my father at the age of ten to fifteen. She was abused by her father, mother, brother, and half of her fathers family and friends at the age of three to not only a year ago. It still angers and makes me sick how that man not only molested her but made her sell her own body. I'm glad that she's with Dragon and Anastasia now there great people and wonderful parents. I'm glad that she's now living a pain free life.

"I still remember when it was taken right out side of the court house that day marked the start that Easnadh officially became a Lankford." Anastasia said remembering something that happened months ago like it happened yesterday. "Even though Larisa and my mom haven't even even met her yet they are already calling her there granddaughter. I knew they would like her but they are calling someone that they haven't even met family. I'm so happy Easnadh has been through hell and rejection I don't want to put her through more."

"She misses you Anastasia."

"I know so do I. I can't wait to go home and be back in the arms of my family." we talk a little bit after that.

"Are you girls ready?" Mrs. Gurkha's voice stopped mine and Anastasia's conversation.

"You have no idea." Anastasia said getting up from the couch and helped her mother into Larisa's SUV. Once every one and every thing was in we headed to the airport. We went through everything that needed to be done. all four of us got our passports stamped. We arrive at our gate then got on the airplane. I took a window seat and Anastasia sat down next to me. I put my seat belt on and looked out the window impatiently. When the plain finally took off knots formed in my stomach. I was finally going home now the only thing that stood in my way of seeing Zoey is a long flight. After the flight attendant gave us our drinks I fell asleep. "Neferet." Anastasia whispered my name softly. I got up slowly realizing that we landed. I'm home. Now all I have to do is wait for Zoey's call.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I'm going home! I'm so excited I didn't sleep at all. I packed the few things that I had, being extra careful with with Neferet's seashell necklace, into my backpack while Stark was still asleep. I waited on the docks for dusk to come. The boat came when the sun was half way down. I called Stark to tell him that the boat is here. I got on and waited for Stark to come. Once Stark was on the boat took off to the airport. I found a seat on the plain and waited for it to take off. I fell asleep half way threw the ride.

"Zoey." I hear Stark whisper my name. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Welcome back to Tulsa." I unbuckled my seat belt and half ran off the plain. I turned on my cell phone and found Neferet's number.

'_I'm home'_

**Thanks for reading other couples in next chapter stick around please comment! I own nothing but my own characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stark caught up with me just as I put my cell phone in my pocket.

"Hey I know you missed home but wait up for me."

"Sorry." I did miss Tulsa but that is not why I'm jumping out of my skin. We walked to the exit of the airport my grandmother and Steve Rae are outside. "Steve Rae!"

"Zoey!" we hug each other tight. I missed that old Okie Twang. "Thank Nyx you are okay I missed you."

"So did I Steve Rae. I need you to do me a favor. " I whisper in her ear.

"Anything." she whispers back.

"I want some alone time with my grandma think you can take Stark back to the school?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Steve Rae."

"Your welcome Z." we brake are embrace and she goes over to talk to Stark.

"Zoey Steve Rae wants me to do something back at the school do you mind if I go?"

"Not at all." I tried to keep the smile out of my voice and on my face.

"Thanks babe." he kisses my cheek. When everyone has there back on me I wipe my cheek with the back of my hand. Steve Rae left leaving me alone with grandma.

"Zoeybird I missed you so much." she hugs me. I missed her smell of lavender and spice.

"So did I grandma." she pulls away enough so that we meet each others eyes.

"You need to tell me something?" I have no idea how she does it but my grandma can all ways spot my troubles. Anyones really.

"I do grandma." we sit down on a bench.

"What is it Zoey?" she looks at me there is a lot of concern in her eyes.

"I'm in love." I start there.

"With Stark?" she looks at me confused.

"No not with Stark."

"Then who?" I take a deep breath.

"Neferet."

SYLVIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I must of heard her wrong. Do I have a problem with the fact that my granddaughter just said she was in love with another women? No Linda had a girlfriend once best relationship my daughter ever had. I have a problem with my granddaughter being in love with the person whose trying to kill her. Regardless I let Zoey finish.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Grandma doesn't say anything so I continue.

"Now I know this is going to sound crazy but there are two Neferet's. I'm not talking about split personalities I mean there are literally two Neferet's. The one that is at the house of night is evil she's the impostor. The real Neferet has been in Sweden she's the one that I love. I know this is confusing but don't freak out on me. I can't lose you grandma your the only one that I can turn to. Are you mad at me?" I look at her, her face is unreadable.

"I'm not mad at you Zoey I can tell when your lying to me and your not. I was worried that if you loved someone who was going to kill you then I will tell you not to act on your feelings." I hug her. This is the best part my grandma she always understands.

"I'm glad you feel that way grandma cause I need your help."

"Tell me what I can do and I'll do the best I can." I smile at her and start to explaining our problem.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

We picked up our bags at baggage claim. I turned on my cell phone and found a text message from Zoey.

'_I'm home_' that's all it said. I felt like squealing like she did. She's some where in this airport I have to see her before she leaves.

'_Where r u?_' I got a response a minute later.

'_Outside_' I half ran out the door leaving Anastasia, Mrs. Gurkha, and Larisa behind. I look around till I find her. She's sitting on a bench with her grandmother her back to me, She's more beautiful then I remember. I calmly walk over to her my heart beating harder with each step I take. She turns around to face me. My heart stops. All I can do is gin like a idiot.

"Hi." her voice is like a thousand wind chimes. God it's a beautiful sound.

"H-Hi." damn it! Way to go Neferet you sounded like a complete moron. All I can do is blush and look at the ground.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

She's nervous I can tell. I walked closer to her and hugged her. If we weren't in public and my grandma was sitting on the bench next to me I would of kissed her. I feel her arms wrap around my waist bringing us closer together.

"I missed you." tears started to form in my eyes.

"So did I my little Zoeybird and soon we will be together always." she wipes away the tears in my eyes. Our foreheads met and we stay that way for the longest time.

"I-" we say at the same time. We laugh lightly at each other. God hearing it in person again is the greatest thing in the world.

"You first." she says lightly.

"I have a gift for you." I opened the front pocket of my backpack and hand her the box.

"I have a gift for you too." she bends over so she can open her small carry on. she takes out a package the one that candy comes in. "I know it's a little late and small but here these are some sour balls I found in Sweden. I remembered how much you like sour stuff so this is perfect. Each ball has four different levels of sour. So happy birthday." she gave me a nervous smile. She thought I wasn't going to like her gift!

"Thank you Neferet I never got Swedish candy before I love it you know how much I love sour stuff." I hugged her. "Here." I handed her the box. Now it was my turn to be nervous.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

She liked my gift! I knew she would but I was afraid that she would laugh at me saying that it was kind of joke. She handed me a box with with a pretty blue ribbon on it. This time she was nervous. I untied the ribbon opened the box. I gasped it was one of the seashells from the sand heart that she made. The shell had a small purple 'Z' on it. Attached to the shell was a thin pice of moss green ribbon. I realize that it's a necklace. I take out the necklace putting the box in my pocket and put on the necklace.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"No." she looks sad and looked down at the ground. I lift her chin up so I can look at her. "I love it thank you Zoey." she smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

'No." my heart stops. She doesn't like it but why? What's wrong with it? I look down at the ground I can't meet her eyes anymore. She lifts up my chin so I have to meet her eyes. "I love it thank you Zoey." my heart beats again. I smile at her and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Did you know there's a story behind seashells?" we press our foreheads together again our marks touching.

"What is it?"

"Every shell has only one other half just like there's only one true love out there for us."

"I didn't know that do you have your half?" I took my necklace out of my shirt. She takes it into her hand gently rubbing the moss green 'N' with her thumb. "Are these the same shells you used in that sand heart?"

"Yeah I went back for them the next day. They where to pretty to leave behind. Sgiach made them into necklaces. I chose moss green for the 'N' cause thats the color of your eyes and purple for the 'Z' because-"

"Your connected to spirt more then the other elements."

"Yeah."

SYLVIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

They where so beautiful together. I felt like crying. Zoey looks so happy. I felt a tap on my shoulder. A women with dark wheat color hair dressed head to toe in black stood behind me. I seen her some where before.

"Hi Mss. Redbird I'm Anastasia Lankford I'm one of the professors at the house of night." of course that's where I seen her. She was with a short blond man. Dragon I think his name was.

"I remember your one Zoey's teachers."

"Not exactly I only teach Fifth and sixth formers but she has my husband Dragon."

"Of course." she turns to the two women behind her.

"This is my mother Gurkha and my mother in- law Larisa." we shook hands and introduced our selfs. Gurkha sat down at one of the benches and started to rub her left knee.

ANASTASIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

With my mother and Larisa occupied at the moment I walked over to Neferet and Zoey. They looked so sweet together, foreheads pressed together. I almost can't disturbed them. Almost.

"Break it up love birds there's work to be done." Neferet lifts her head from Zoey's and shoots me a dirty look. "What?" I play innocent.

"Couldn't you broke us up in a more gentler way?" I fake ponder this.

"Nope." she rolls her eyes at me.

"Your a pain Anastasia." she picked up her carry on.

"I know but I'm your pain."

"Are you being a pain because you feel like it or for revenge cause I wouldn't tell you anything?"

"Both,"

"I'm still not telling." she walks away with Zoey in tow.

"Your being unfair!" I walk over and stand next to my mother. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. A sharp pain surged through the back of my calf. "Oww!"

"What did I tell you Anastasia stay out of Neferet's personal life and stop pouting your setting a horrible example for your children." okay that's it I love my mom but come on what kids!

"What children? My kids aren't even here."

"I see two over there." I look in the direction she was pointing. Neferet was right about Dragon.

STEPHANIE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was in London for two days then I'm on a two week break before the I start the American half of my tour. I turned on my cell phone once I got into my private dressing room. I found a miss call and voice mail from Darius. What did my stupid little brother want now?

'_Hi Stephanie it's Darius and I um need a favor from you. I need you to come back to Tulsa and help me find Easnadh she and Andy have gone missing. If you help me I'll do whatever you want just please help me, don't do it for me do it for Easnadh. By the way our grandparents are coming. Call me back_.'

This was not good.

"Rachel." Rachel came in she has been my assistant since the begging of my carer. Before that she was and still is my best friend.

"Yes?" she asked in her mouse like voice her brown hair is in a tight french twist. She was wearing a light pink button down blouse, a black pencil skirt. and black stiletto heels. With the way she's dressed and her looks you would think she's a flirt who lost her virginity long ago. Wrong Rachel is a shy girl from a small town but she's not foolish at 22 she was still a virgin.

"I need you to book me the next flight to Tulsa." she typed away on her iPad.

"You want the absolute next flight to Tulsa?"

"Yes Rachel."

"Okay the next on leaves in an hour." I changed out of my costume and into a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and heels. I grabbed my pre packed bag thanking someone that it's small.

"Did you book it Rachel?"

"I did your all set."

"Excellent." I grabbed my cellphone and found Easnadh's name. I wonder Darius tried to call her? I pressed call. She answered on the second ring.

"Onee- Sama(big sister)!" she sounded so happy.

"Hey. How's my favorite little sister?" she laughs.

"I'm your only sister,"

"I know. I'm coming home."

"You are!" she sounded so excited.

"I am. I'm leaving for the airport right now."

"Really? I'm so happy!"

"Meet me at the airport?"

"Of corse."

"Great! see you then."

"See you!" we hung up I turned my cellphone off and placed it in my pocket. The limo dropped me off at the airport. I found my gate with ease. I found a seat and waited for the plain to take off. The plain landed hours later. I grabbed my suitcase and stepped off the plain. "ONEE- SAMA!" she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I kissed the top of her head. "Come on lets head home."

"Okay." we walked to the exit.

"I see two over there." I recognized the voice. It's Grandma Gurkha's. I turned to the sound of Grandma Gurkha's voice. I met moms green eyes.

"Hey Easnadh look over there." she turned to where I pointed. Her face grew the biggest smile.

"MOMMY!" she ran at lightning speed toward her.

ANASTASIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Easnadh ran to me arms wide opened. I took her into my arms blessing our goddess that she's okay. I don't care that the few people that where there where looking at her like she's retarded they can screw them selfs. Stephanie walked over to us more calmer than Easnadh.

"Hi mom." we hug briefly. She turns to Neferet. "Hey Neferet." they hug briefly.

"Hey Steph how are you?"

"I have been fine." she turns to Larisa. "Grandma Isa!" Larisa gives her a quick tight hug.

"Stephanie I missed you."

"So did I." she sat down next to my mom. "Grandma Gurkha how's your knee?"

"It's been better." a tight hold on my waist brought my attention back to Easnadh.

"Easnadh baby your crushing me." she instantly losses her grip on my waist.

"I'm sorry it's just that I missed you so much and daddy said you were never coming back. That's not true is it mommy?" she looks up at me her baby blue eyes filled with tears. I'm mad now. Dragon is in for a world full of hurt.

"Of course it's not true baby home now why would Dragon say I wouldn't?"

"Daddy was sad I asked him why and he said you where dead but I told him that you left we went back and forth for a while till he yelled at me he said: baby I love you but your mom is dead d-e-a-d dead she's never coming back! I ran to my room and didn't come out. The women in my head told me to get some powder from your room and head to a school. We blew the powder on a blond boy and she told me to use fire on the others." she took off her coffin shaped backpack and handed me a plastic bag filled with powder. I can't believe it Dragon nearly made her kill herself.

"Easnadh that was extremely dangerous what you did."

"I know but she said it needed to be done and I brought Scar with me." I looked at where she pointed and jumped. How could I not have noticed him in the first place. Andy(likes to be called Scar) is a big guy nearly six foot tall, he has no fat on him he's completely muscle. Dark, tall, good looking, with his usual clothing and his scars from his past he's every girls dream to bad he's head over heels in love with Easnadh and vise versa.

"Hi Andy how have you been?" I hugged him and kissed his check.

"I've been doing fine Anastasia."

"Good." I pulled Easnadh off my waist. "Easnadh I would like you to meet your grandmothers Larisa and Gurkha."

"Hi!" she walked over to Larisa and hugged her with her busy I turned to Mss. Redbird.

"Mss. Redbird did Zoey tell you about are situation or not?"

"Yes Zoey did and I would gladly help."

"Great. What now?" Mss. Redbird smiled.

"We head to my house." We started to the parking lot. "Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Sylvia."

"Okay." We headed to Sylvia's house.

Zoey'S POINT OF VIEW:

Me, Neferet, and Grandma took grandma's new car to her house. Neferet and I sat in the back our hands only parted once when we put on our seat belts. Our fingers laced together. I loved her hand It's small(compared to a guys), not to boney, smooth, and soft. Very very soft. I don't want to let go of her hand. We arrived at grandma's house. Grandma let us in her house had a warm den like feel and look to it. Pictures of my mom and us where every where along with some traditional Cherokee artifacts and a large stone fire place.

"Can I offer you guys anything?" my grandmother asked.

"No thank you." We all said. Anastasia sat down on the right end of the couch her mother next to her then grandma. Larisa sat down in the arm chair closes to grandma. Much to my dismay Neferet let go of my hand and sat down in the other arm chair that was close to Anastasia. Stephanie, Easnadh, Andy, and I sat on the floor. Easnadh turned on the T.V. to USA.

"What are we watching?" I asked her.

"_SVU_!" she replied happily.

"What?"

"You never heard of _Law and Order: Special victims _aka _SVU_?"

"I think so Erik watches it."

"How much do you know?"

"Not much." she turns her attention to the T.V.

"The final fall of Sonya Paxton seen it."

"Who?" she points to the semi elderly women.

"Sonya Paxton she's the ADA she dies at the end." the opening song rolls. A man first. "Elliot Stabler." then a female. "Olivia Benson." a man with gray hair and glasses. "John Munch." a african american man. "Fin." a Chinese male. "Gorge Huang." a african american female. "Melinda Warner." last a bald male. "Donald Craigan."

"Wow how do remember all that?"

"Good memory." she turns to Anastasia. "Mommy guess what?"

"What?"

"In season thirteen they might(**are**) having both Casey Novak AND Alex Cabot!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah personally I think Casey should come back."

"Whose Casey and Alex?"

"There ADA's. Alex came after Abbie but Alex was placed a hit on so she went into witness protection. Casey took her place but her license was suspended for four years she was in one episode of the new season." we turn our attention back to the T.V. Easnadh jabbed me in the arm with her elbow. "What half?" she split a cream filled chocolate cupcake.

"Sure." she handed me one of the half's. I forgot how good junk food was.

ANASTASIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Sylvia and mom where at it like no tomorrow. Hearing Easnadh socializing with Zoey was heart warming. Neferet, Dragon, some of the other professors, and myself have been trying to get her to talk to the other kids but she would usually just shy away from them or talk to Princess her Turkish Angora or say 'I have Scar'. This was the first time that Easnadh has opened up to someone that she was just introduced to so quickly. I looked at them again they had something in there hands.

"You little sneak." both of them rushed what ever was in there hands in there mouths. "Give me it." Easnadh slid her coffin shaped backpack to me. I went through it. I found what was normal for Easnadh iPod, cellphone, game boy. I also found two Hershey milk chocolate bars along with some gummy bears. She never changes. I took out the candy and gave it back to her. She went through it then crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Stop pouting Easnadh." she uncrossed her arms and stopped pouting. My hand stopped mid may in my bag. I sounded like my mother just a minute ago. I looked at my mother she's occupied in helping Sylvia. I'm in the clear. I looked up at Neferet. She had a smirk on her face. I spoke to soon. "What?"

"Oh nothing Mrs. Gurkha." her smirk grows.

"Shut up." my mother looks up at Neferet.

"Is there something that you need Neferet?" she asked.

"No Mrs. Gurkha."

"Okay."

"Excuse me."

SYLVIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I look up from the book to look at Anastasia's little girl.

"What is it dear?"

"Where's the restroom?"

"Down the hall second door on the left."

"Thank you." she took off. Gurkha and I continued our work. Gurkha had pretty much made an outline with her part re writhing what she translated from the book to a note book. Some of the words where already filled in with the combination of our translations. Anything that was pure Hebrew was already filled out. When ever there was a word missing Gurkha skipped some space and naturally skipped every other line. "You have a pretty cat Mss. Redbird." I look up following the sound of Easnadh's(I think that's her name) she's standing over the Cherokee blanket that was on the floor. When I entered my home for the first time after my ascendant I found a brown mother cat with her four kittens. She gave birth on that blanket that I usually keep over the sofa. She looked conferrable enough and I didn't mind her being there so I went out bought some cat food and she stayed where she was.

"Thank you but to be honest she's not mine I found her here when I got back from the church."

"She's a Havana Brown did you know that they are the only cat breed that is required to have color whiskers?"

"No I didn't but what color would there whiskers be besides white?"

"Brown."

"Really very interesting."

"How do you know all this?" Zoey asked.

"I watch animal planet they have a show call _Cats 101_ and they tell you about different cat breeds. Did you know that Sphinx's hairlessness is caused by a natural mutated gene and that there coloring is based on pigmentation?"

"No I didn't." the two talked about cats during chimerical breaks.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Easnadh was really smart. She may sound like a little kid half the time and act like one at some points but she's really cool. I learned some stuff about cats from her like the Egyptian Mau has a skin flap from mid torso to the top of there knee that helps them run really fast and that Mau means cat in Egyptian. My cellphone ringed I found a text message from Neferet.

'_Outside 10 minutes_' I looked up from my cellphone.

"Does anyone mind if I stepped out for air."

"Not at all Zoey but take someone with you." Anastasia said.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

Zoey was a genius. She played it cool and got to the point.

"I'll go with her." I offer. No one objects(not even Anastasia) at this point I don't care. She leaves first then I follow her. She walks to a tree in the middle of a huge lavender field.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I walked out first then she followed me. I lead her to the tree the only one in miles on my grandmas lavender farm. It's also away from from everyones eyes. I leaned against the trunk she comes around her auburn hair flowing behind her. She normally places her hair in a bun or braid but today it was in a pony tail. She steps in front of me wrapping her arms around my waist. I placed my hands on her shoulders pulling her body closer to mine. I kissed her and she returns the kiss with just as much force as me. Kissing her for real is better than any dream. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue asking to go in. She lets me our tongues intertwining exploring each others mouths. My lungs tighten the need for air becomes to great. We break the kiss both of us panting heavily. She kisses my jaw line moving down to my neck. She kisses my pulse point bitting lightly then soothing with her tongue. I know what she wants and I want it to.

"Go ahead Neferet you can drink I miss our imprint." she smiles against my neck.

"I want to do it from a different spot this time do you trust me?"

"Of course." she kneels down in front of me her face meeting the hem of my t-shirt. She lifts up my shirt just a little to revel some of my stomach. Her lips lightly touch the expose flesh. God her lips felt so good! her tongue swirls around my navel before dipping into it causing me to squirm. She presses me more closely against the tree to restrict my movement. She slowly makes her way up bringing my shirt higher till her hands lightly run over my breast. I shiver not because of the cold. Her hands lightly rest on my breast.

"Are you ready?" she looks up at me from my breast.

"Yes." I panted wanting her to continue desperately.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

No turning back now. I rub her breast through her bra. She moans at my touches. I gently pull her bra up exposing her breast to the elements. Her nipples become hard from pleasure or the cold I don't know which. I continue to kiss up her breast. I stopped at one of them. I take a deep breath. I ran one of my nails over her breast causing a thin line of blood to form. The sent of her blood causes my eyes to blur slightly. I run my tongue over the line to get the blood flowing swiftly before I latch on the taste exploding in my mouth. I can taste the five elements in her blood. She moans and wiggles under me. My hold on her waist tightens to try and stop her movements so I don't do any harm. I forgot how much she loves to have her blood suck.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Her feather like touches on my breast are torture. Sweet sweet torture. She lifts up my bra exposing my breast to the outside. Cold and pleasure mix together causing my nipples to harden. She continues to kiss my breast. She picks one and rakes her nail over it. A thin line of blood forms. I felt Neferet lips on my breast as she started to drink my blood. I forgot how good it was to get have my blood drunk. I found Neferet's wrist. I rolled down the sleeve just enough to expose her wrist. I bit down hard enough to draw blood. Her blood pools in my into my mouth. God her blood is the best thing I ever tasted. The familiar red haze forms over me raw pleasure surged through me strait to my core. The formation of our imprint started and once it's there we stop. She closes the wound on my breast. The wounds that I caused soon stop bleeding. She pulls down my bra and shirt and just held me till my body stopped shaking. Our foreheads press together again. We shared a bloody kiss.

"I promise this time I will not brake it." she laughs at me, still the best sound in the world.

"Oh Zoey you didn't mean to break our imprint on purpose you took blood to save your life and Stark's life I'm not blaming you for it." I smiled at her and we stay that way for the longest time. Neferet's cellphone chimes. She looks away before putting it away. "We have to go back." I was sad the time that we get to spend together was winding down to a end. "Hey it'll be okay soon this whole thing will be over and we can be together forever so stay strong till then. Okay?"

"Okay." she kisses me one last time before we head back hand in hand.

ANASTASIA'S POIT OF VIEW:

Neferet and Zoey came back from doing who knows what outside.

'You finished?" Neferet asked walking towered us.

"Yes but we have a problem."

"What is it?" I show her the double pentagram one was a normal pentagram containing air, fire, water, earth, and spirt but the extra points where the ancient elements light, ice and lightning. "What are we going to do?" I can hear the stress and frustration in her voice.

"The ancient guardians." Easnadh said out of the blue.

"What did you say Easnadh?" she grabbed Sylvia's pen. She wrote Damien and Darius in air, Hercules in light, Shaunee/ Penthesilia and Dragon in fire, Erin and Seoras in water. Severus in ice. Steve Rae and Dallas in earth, her name and Andy's in lightning, and Zoey's and Stark's in spirt. I studied what she wrote for a while. "Are these the people we need?" she nodes her head. "Okay easy enough but do you think we can get Seoras, Hercules, and Severus to come?" I asked Neferet.

"No idea."

"I have a question." Zoey says.

"What is it Zoey?" Neferet turned to Zoey I swear I saw a twinkle in her eyes.

"In fire why is Shaunee's and Professor Penthesilia's name?" Neferet raised an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't know that Penthesilia had an affinity for fire?"

"I didn't."

"Oh okay now you know." me and Neferet talked a little while longer to set a plan in motion.

**Other couples enter and warning of kink**


	3. Chapter 3

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was able to get Stark away from Zoey like she asked. I let Stark drive Zoey's bug back to the school. My phone vibrated in my pocket I found a new text message from Aphrodite.

'_Need a quickie form my country prince. Cum in five min or ur 2 late._'

I wanted Stark to drive faster.

"Hey Stark, something came up so I have to leave you alone for a while is that okay?"

"Sure no problem," Thank Nyx he agreed. We finally arrive at the school, me and Stark went in separated directions. I half ran to the dorms and climbed the steps to Aphrodite's room taking two at a time. I open the door to her room candles where lit here and there. Aphrodite was sitting on her bed in a red silk robe. She just finished rubbing oil on her legs the combination of candle light and oil made her skin shine. The robe slid off her shoulders exposing more of her lovely breast. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed stood up gracefully and stride cat-like over to me. She places a hand on her hip.

"Well," she raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

"Well, what?" she shoots me her signature Aphrodite glare.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Steve Rae was being a complete moron! She should now what to do by now. Fine if she want's to be that way I'll make her remember whose the top in this relationship. I undid my robe slowly letting become a red silk heap on the floor. Her eyes follow my movement then scan my body her green eyes darkening with lust. I walk pass her, purposely brushing my breast against her arm. I smirk at the small full body shudder run threw her. I lock the door to make sure that nobody disturbs us.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

God she's beautiful, no wonder she changed her name to Aphrodite when she came here. She walks back form the door and site on her bed crossing those gorgeous legs.

"You no what to do Steve Rae and if you don't do it in the next minute you can forget about making me cum." I gulp. I slowly remove my t-shirt then start to undo my jeans with shake fingers. I look up at her from my jeans, as if she knows I'm looking at her she spreads her legs ever so slightly. I trip over my jeans falling to my knees in front of her.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

She looks up at me with a sort of timid look on her face. God she makes me so wet! From her sitting position on the floor she removes her jeans, boots, socks, and bra. She has the cutes set of c-cup breast with pink color nipples that are already hard. Her boy shorts hit the floor I see the stain in them. She gets back down on her knees in front of me.

"What do you say?" I taunt her by spreading my legs more.

"May I please lick you?" her green eyes darken even more.

"Who are you asking?" I pretend to look around the room.

"May I please lick you Aphrodite?" I respond by opening my legs. She hesitantly brought her mouth closer to my cunt. She slowly licks the length of my sex before plunging her tongue into me. Fuck, I missed that tongue! She circles my clit a few times before plunging her tongue into my hole wiggling it in all the right places and ways.

"Steve Rae! I'm gonna-FUCK!" I came hard into her mouth.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Steve Rae! I'm gonna-FUCK!" she exploded in my mouth. I licked up everything that was there and swallowed. I pull back so I can look at her. A light blush was on her face and a thin coat of sweat was on her body making it shimmer. The wetness that developed in between my thighs is becoming unbearable. I sneak my hand down till I'm cupping my own sex. I gently enter two fingers into me. Her hand encircles my wrist yanking it out from between my thighs.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I watch her the whole time. I wait till she enters herself before I yank her wrist out. She looks at me confused. Normally I would love to watch her fuck herself but I want her to beg. Beg me to fuck her till she can't stand.

"Aphrodite..." she starts but her words are lost in the wind.

"What was that?" I taunt her by licking her juices off her hand sucking her fingers before releasing them with a 'pop'.

"Fuck me," her breathing comes in quick short pants.

"Who are you talking to Steve Rae," it's more of a demand then a question.

"Please fuck me Aphrodite." I yank her up to her feet by her wrist.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Please fuck me Aphrodite." I was suddenly yanked to my feet. My legs shook like jelly struggling to support my weight. I was pushed from behind onto the bed.

"Rule one: don't let your guard down. Expectably around me," she turns me over so that I'm on her back looking up at her. She gets on top of me straddling my stomach. Her breast sit high and mighty on her chest, nipples standing at full attention, begging for me to touch them. I bring my right hand up slowly to her right breast cupping it lightly. She slaps my hand away. "Rule two: ask before you touch. Do it again Steve Rae and I kick you out . Are we clear?" I nod my head. "Lets begin."

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

She looks so good and completely under my power. I lean down to kiss her. She opens her mouth for me. She catches on quickly, I like that. I kiss her a little bit longer. I trail down her body stopping at her hard nipples. I bit her left nipple and pinch her right nipple hard making her yelp in surprise. Satisfied I move down to her sex. I kiss her inner thighs avoiding the place where she wants it the most.

"Aphrodite!" she half winds half moans at me.

"What is it my country prince?" I say innocently. She looks at me and gulps.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

God she's so sexy and I love it when she calls me her country prince! I shiver when she licks my inner thigh stopping mere inches away from my sex. God damn it! I hate and love it when she teases me.

"Lick me Aphrodite PLEASE!" I remember to say her name and to say please. It's ironic that I have to say please to her the queen of rudeness.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

She finally remembers to say my name and the way she screamed please was so damn sexy! I complied to her request by sucking on her clit and entering three(She's that wet!) fingers into her dripping mound.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

"APHRODITE!" I scream her name as she enters me with her tongue and three(three!) fingers into me and fucks me. HARD! Her teeth lightly scrape over my clit causing me to moan louder and arch my back. How this girl knew all of my sensitive places in a few months I had no idea but I don't care. My inner walls tighten around her fingers. It slightly hurts I never had three fingers in me before but my orgasm forces me to focus on the pleasure not the pain. "I'm gonna cum Aphrodite!" she grants me my wish with one last hard suck and juicy thrust. I cum hard, my orgasm makes my whole body buck and shake before I black out.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Steve Rae looked so cute after she cum's golden curls spread all around, eyes wide open(use to be creepy now I find it cute). I pull out my fingers carefully out of her once her inner walls relax. When I do blood coats them lightly. Crap! I forgot she's technically still a virgin. Double crap! I'm at a stand still do I A) lick her cum and blood off my fingers off my hand making our imprint stronger or do I B) leave her and wash my hand? Fuck!

"Aphrodite," she mumbles my name softly in her high state patting the bed looking for me. Forgetting about my fingers I climb onto the bed gently placing her head in my lap.

"It's okay Steve Rae I got you I'm not leaving you." I push that stubborn golden curl out of her face. I start stroking her cheek lightly with my thumb. This feels so natural for me, I should hate her but I don't. I love her. I love Darius to but not like I love her. She starts to stir. "Steve Rae." I whisper her name softly.

"A-Aphrodite?" Oh. My. God. I figured out what the bitch did to Zoey.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

When I come to my head is in her lap. I turn so I'm looking at her. She has a wired expression on her face.

"Are you okay Aphrodite?" I take one of her hands in mine, stroking her palm lightly.

"I'm sorry." She got me completely by surprise. Did she just say she was sorry and mean it?

"Why?" I ask a little hesitantly. She shows me her hand three of her fingers are coated in blood. I realize that they are the same three fingers where inside me. I slowly sit up my eyes never leaving her fingers.

"I forgot that you where technically still a virgin. I'm sorry Steve Rae." I hug her gently.

"It's okay but how can I be technically a virgin?"

"Every women can fit two fingers into them beyond that causes them to stretch without lube it will hurt."

"Then how did you fit three fingers into me?"

"Do you have any idea how wet you have any idea how wet you where? You lubricated yourself." I blush I knew but I didn't think it was that bad. "What do you want me to do? About the blood." I look at her fingers again.

"Drink it." I say faster before I can stop myself.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head. She starts licking her fingers. She kind of reminds me of a cat. My love kitty. I kind of like it. I'm her counter prince and she's my love kitty. Winder if Aphrodite will like it? She looks over at the clock on the night stand. "We have a few minutes till dinner, stay with me?" I look up at her. She really wants me to stay but I need to shower berfo- one more look in her eyes sends thoughts of showering out of my mind.

"Sure," she smiles and lays down on the pillows. I join her bringing the sheet over us. "Hey Aphrodite?" she looks up at me her fingers stop tracing my collar bone.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about me calling you my love kitty?"

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

She did not just say that. Love kitty? Where the fuck did she get that from?

"Where did you get that from Steve Rae?" she turns onto her back looking up at the ceiling blushing lightly. She looks so cute when she's blushing.

"When you where licking your fingers you kind of reminded me of a cat and I love you Aphrodite I know I'm just a quick fuck but that's what I feel," she blushes harder. Oh my god Steve Rae loves me! Without warning I trow my arms around her.

"I love you to Steve Rae you're not just a quick fuck I never give oral sex or ask anyone to stay with me that I don't love."

STEVE REA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I can't believe my ears. Aphrodite said she loves me! This is a dream come true! She brings her face closer to mine. We kiss, a slow deep kiss that is filled with our love. She pulls away and presses her forehead against mine.

"By the way I love my new nickname my country prince." I smile at both the fact that she likes my nickname and the use of hers.

"You use to call me country bumpkin now I'm a prince? How that happen?" she laughs at me her REAL laugh is beautiful.

"When you rescued me. I was mean to a lot of people , I hated humans when I use to be one of them, I didn't enjoy being a vampire when I was one. When you bit me and made me human I wanted to kill myself. I don't know how but you changed that Steve Rae that's why you're my prince," tears formed in my eyes. I had no idea that I meant so much to her. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry Steve Rae." she wiped away my tears.

"Sorry." she kisses me.

"Don't be." she rest her head against my shoulder and her hand continues it's tracing. I bring my hand up and start to stroke her hair. We stay like this for the longest time.

"STEVE RAE!" we both sit up the sound is coming from my room. Oh my god Zoey! I sprang up from the bed quickly putting on my clothes. Before I go I quickly go over to Aphrodite and kiss her cheek. I rush to my door fixing anything that may be out of place before entering.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Neferet borrowed Anastasia's car to take me back to the house of night. To my surprise Anastasia had a mansion a few acres off from grandmas. Grandma gave me some traditional Cherokee meals to take with me to share with my friends and for me cause I missed dinner. We stopped a few feet away from the school. We sat in silence for a while.

"Zoey you know you need to go now."

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest I knew I was acting childish but I didn't want to leave her just after I got her back and I was nervous about talking to Aphrodite.

"Zoey please you need to go." I looked out the window. She takes my face into her hands. "I don't want to leave you either Zoey but you need to go I'm a phone call or brain thought away and if you want we can meet on the weekends or during the sunlight hours and do what ever want okay?" I take a deep breath I know I need to go, I don't want to, but if she says we can meet up fine.

"Fine I'm going." I remove my seat belt.

"That's my girl." she kisses my cheek. I grab the food my grandma left me and opened my door. She rolls down her wind. " love you Zoey." I smile I love hearing those words.

"I love you to Neferet." she waves to me and drives off. I start walking to the school. The cheek that she kissed starts to tingle. I reach the gate and Lenobia is there its good to see her again.

"Hi Lenobia how are you?" she let's me in and leads me to the stables the horses hate Raven Mockers.

"What's the plan?" I hand her the food so I can take out the sheet of paper that has out pentagram and plan on it.

"We make the darkness weaker by turning the res fledglings back to normal Anastasia knows how. Second by that time three guardians Hercules from Italy, Severus from Russia, and Seorus from Scotland will be hear to help us with the circle. Dragon has silver bullets that Steve Rae, Shaunee or Penthesilia, Erin, Damien, Easnadh, and myself will infuse with our elements. We loral Kalona to the circle and we fire our bullets into him. That's pretty much what we have." I handed Lenobia the paper.

"Okay will fix the kinks later on but for now you go on ahead and see your friends." I take back the food and leave. I head back to my dorm room I texted Erin to tell everyone not to eat and come to my room. Steve Rae wasn't in.

STEVE RAE!" I put the food down. The door to the room opened I turn to see who it is. Steve Rae walks in.

"What smells good?"I picked up the food containers.

"My grandma gave me some home cooked Cherokee meals you'll love them." she grabs a blanket and spreads it on the floor. We opened up the food containers placing what we want on the paper plates that grandma gave me. A nock was at our door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Aphrodite," crap she's the last person I want to see but I let her in.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

After Steve Rae left I took my time getting changed and ready before heading out. I walk over to Zoey's and Steve Rae's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" it sounded like Zoey.

"It's Aphrodite." there was a pause.

"Come in." I found Steve Rae and Zoey sitting on a blanket eating, it smiled great.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Sure." Zoey handed me a paper plate and plastic fork. I took what was there. "I'm getting drinks what do you guys want?" Steve Rae and I gave her our drink orders and she left.

"Should we tell her?"she asks me nervously.

"If you want to babe I'm fine with it."

"What about Darius?"

"What about him? I told him that I was bi and I might date a girl on the side he was fine with it." she lets out a huge breath. I moved my hand closer to hers but the door opened again. FUCK! The rest of the nerd herd(guess I'm one now)comes in. Erin and Shaunee sit on one side Damien and Jack on the other and start digging in. Zoey came back with drinks.

"So Zoey start explaining." everyone looks at her.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I knew this was going to happen but I'm ready they need to know the truth.

"Okay I'm dating Neferet the real Neferet." they all look at me dumbfounded. Shaunee and Erin drop there forks. "This is going to sound crazy but here it goes the one that is here is a fake the reason why I know this is because since winter break the real Neferet has been in Europe till now trying to find a way to kill Kalona and to change Steve Rae and the others back."

"How do you know she's not lying to you?"

"Professor Lenobia knows the truth we weren't told cause they didn't have all the pieces yet they need our help." it went silent for a while, Shaunee, Erin, Steve Rae, and Aphrodite sighed in relief. "What up with all the sighing?" Steve Rae takes hold of Aphrodite's hand.

"Me and Aphrodite are girlfriend and girlfriend now."

"So are me and Erin." Shaunee said wrapping her arm around Erin's waist. Jack dropped his food.

"Wow don't get offended Steve Rae but when we first met I swear you where gay." Damien said.

"I'm not to both I just started to develop these feelings for Aphrodite."

"What about you two I thought you guys where boy crazy?"

"We where but-" Shaunee started.

"We got bored me and Shaunee have so much in common that its perfect and I know how tis lesbian relationship works."

"How? You been in one before?" I asked.

"Nope Shaunee is my first my sister is a lesbian I learned from her."

"Well, at least your will approve if and when my mom finds out about Steve Rae she's going to blow a gasket. She already hates my brother cause he's gay and a striper."

"How wired is that my sister is also gay and a striper."

"I feel lonely." they all start comforting me. We all finish our meal, Damien and Jack throw out our stuff on the way out. We all start talking about our relationships. "So Steve Rae when did you and Aphrodite start dating?" I ask. Steve Rae has her knees up to her chest with Aphrodite's hand in her lap.

"I wouldn't even call it dating it was just sex at first then it became serious."

"It only started getting serious fifteen minutes ago after you came back from your black out from me taking your virginity." Erin barred her face in Shaunee's chest while I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Wow Steve Rae just wow." Shaunee said.

"What about you and Erin?" Steve Rae asked half challenging Shaunee. Erin lifted her head from Shaunee's chest.

"Yesterday we took each others my sister has this book on lesbian positions I borrowed it after we came back from vince and the position that we did was scissoring which was great cause its like with a male and female there's contact and with this our sex's touch so you get that connection."

"Are you two imprinted?" I asked.

"Yes in Vince by a fountain with candles all around."

"Romantic."

"Hey Erin do you still have that book? I want to see it." Aphrodite asked. Erin got up and left then came back a minute later with the book under her arm and handed it to Aphrodite. "Thanks."

"Yeah thanks Erin for filling her head with ideas." Aphrodite slapped her thigh.

"Be quite they have a BDSM section I'll skip it over it if you cut the act." Steve Rae shuts her mouth. Erin walks over to Shaunee and wraps her arms around her neck. I was feeling lonely again, Erin noticed my shift in mood.

"Sorry Zoey didn't mean to make you feel lonely."

"It's okay."

"What about you and Neferet have you two had sex?" she asked every ones attention was on me.

"No we haven't had cause I was only sixteen when we started dating it was illegal for us to have sex the only time when it was close was tonight when she drank my blood by cutting my breast she usually does the shoulder."

"So the two of you are imprinted?"

"Yes, once again like it should be."

"Again?"

"Yeah we imprinted before but when I took blood from Heath and later on let Stark bite me it broke the imprint." Steve Rae looks at me eyes wide. "What?"

"You never told him?"

"No."

"He needs to know Z."

"I know but I'm scared that he would blow every thing out of proportion like Erik did even though I have been avoiding him."

"How?"

"When I woke up from my dream with Neferet he kissed me and his man hood got hard so I pushed him away then when he wanted to join me in the shower I said no then just as he left I pictured Neferet their butt naked like him asking to join me-"

"And let me guess you masturbated, thinking it was Neferet, you came hard then blacked out which is why I found you on the shower floor?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she pointed to Steve Rae.

"This one did the exact same thing." Steve Rae opened her mouth to protest. "BDSM." she closed it.

"So I went to the beach and she called and we talked, we said we loved each other for the first time which was great and after we hung up I drew her name who knows how many times in the sand and when I went back Stark started again but I pushed him away I have a girlfriend now it was cheating I avoided him ever since."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Don't know." Erin's phone went off.

"Hey how would you guys like to met my sister tomorrow morning? Don't worry you'll love her." we all agreed. Erin typed away on her phone. With that done she looked at the time on her phone. "Well we better get going it's late." we said goodbye to Erin and Shaunee as they left fingers intertwine. Steve Rae walked Aphrodite to the door and kissed her goodbye. Steve Rae and I changed for bed said good night to each other and went to sleep. I use to love school at the house of night now all of my classes, except fencing and equestrian studies, are boring. I hated being in the same room with HER. The day ended and I hated back to my dorm. My phone beeped I found a text from Neferet.

'_Gather the red fledglings and go up to the third floor in the professors building._' I called Steve Rae telling her what to do. I got Erin, Shaunee, and Aphrodite and went to the third floor of the professors building, Damien and Jack where already there. Steve Rae and the other red fledglings came a little later. Dragon and Lenobia came in and Dragon had the weirdest look on his face.

"Why are you all here in my apartment?"

"Because mommy told them to." Easnadh said steeping out of a room.

"Easnadh baby we have been through this you mom is-OW!" he turned around and a nervous smile played across his face. "Hey Anastasia you look great."

"What where you going to say about me Dragon?"

"That your very luck to have such a wonderful daughter."

"Nice cover off I'll deal with you later." she turns to us. "Is this everyone?" Steve Rae nods her head. "Good Aphrodite you get in with them." Aphrodite went over to the small group standing close to Steve Rae. Anastasia got some powder from her bag chanted something in a language I didn't know them blew the dust on them. When the dust cleared and the coughing stop everyone was a blue fledgling again even Aphrodite was one again. "Now that that's done sneaking out in the day is no problem whenever you need to talk with Lenobia about a plan this way you can do it without any spy's." we thanked Anastasia and left. Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, Steve Rae, and I headed to the rec. hall. We talked for a little while about random stuff. A pair of arms circled my waist.

"Boo." Neferet whispered in my ear. I jumped out of her arms turning to look at her.

"What the hell Neferet and what are you doing here?"

"Someone has to be here for Dragon when Anastasia makes his head all bruised and sore." my breathing and heart beat was under controlled. I walked back to her and hugged her.

"Why are you not with them right now?" I look up at her beautiful moss green eyes.

"They started making out. THey always do that they fight, they kiss, they make love with Anastasia screaming something in russian. Trust me I have been friends with them for a long time and their bedroom is directly above mine which is hell cause I'm sandwiched between two of the loudest screamers on earth."

"Whose the second?"

"Lenobia below me Penthesilia says she loves hearing Lenobia scream it's so annoying."

"Hey don't make fun of my sex life when yours is non existent Neferet." Penthesilia stood in the door way suitcase in hand.

"Remember who has your job Penthesilia." Penthesilia suddenly fell over.

"Are you okay Professor P?" I asked.

"She's not going to be." Lenobia stood in the door way glaring down at Penthesilia. Professor P turns around to face Lenobia a nervous smile is on her face.

"Hey sweet heart how have you been? You know I missed you."

"Don't you dare try to charm your way out of this one Penthesilia I'm extremely mad at you first you don't tell me where you're going, put a blockade on our imprint, and that shadow thing that you put in your place kicked me out I have been sleeping on Dragon and Anastasia's couch for a month and a half. How do you think I feel?" Professor P shifted her position so that she was kneeling in front of Lenobia taking one of her hands into her.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to be kicked out. I didn't tell you where I was going cause you would have called me all the time. I don't mind it but every time you do makes me miss you more you got to believe me, my family needed me. I'm sorry please forgive me." Lenobia withdrew her hand.

"We'll see." she walked away. Professor P got up to her feet grabbed her suitcase and went after Lenobia.

"Wow Zoey its official you and Neferet are the only ones that haven't had sex yet." Aphrodite said out of the blue.

"Sorry unlike you guys we don't have the comfort of seeing each other whenever we want."

"True." Aphrodite turned her attention back to Steve Rae.

"Wait a minute Zoey clue me in here."

"Okay for the past few months Aphrodite and Steve Rae started a relationship and so did Erin and Shaunee were the only ones that haven't had sex yet."

"When did they do it?"

"Steve Rae and Aphrodite started off that way just sex, Erin and Shaunee, two days ago they did this position called scissoring that Erin got from a book from her lesbian sister. Are you free were meeting Erin's sister later on."

"Sure I said we would meet up in the daylight hours." I wrapped my arms around her tight.

PENTHESILIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I ran behind Lenobia trying to catch up with her.

"Lenobia please wait." we reach our door. She quickly opens then shuts it with a slam quickly locking it. Damn it! She's pissed. I walked outside and find our bedroom window. I forgotten my key multiple times so I knew how to get in threw the window. I swing one leg over then my suitcase then slipped into the bedroom quickly and quietly closing the window behind me. I wait in the shadows till she enters the bedroom. Her face and eyes are red and puffy from crying I instantly felt guilty. I was selfish I realize that now. I stand in front of her on my knees.

"Go away." her tone is cold and harsh. She try's to walk away but I stop her by taking her waist into my hands. "Let go of me!"

"No please listen to me Lenobia." she stops struggling against me. "I'm sorry Lenobia I was selfish and never considered your feelings you have every right to be mad at me and truth be told not hearing from her is worse then hearing from you at least then I know your safe. I'm sorry I will do anything to make it up to you anything." she looks at me her eyes are still cold as ice.

"Get the paddle." I shiver not because of the tone of her voice but what she said. My body moves without my brain opening up the closet and grabbing the wooden paddle. I hand it to her silently. "Strip." I couldn't remove my clothes fast enough. I tore off several buttons from my shirt, nearly tore off my bra, and nearly fell flat on my face when removing my black slacks and boy shorts. "On your knees." I instantly fall to the floor. I look down at her black riding boots, they look so sexy on her. "Look at me." I bring my face up so that I'm looking at those cold grey eyes.

LENOBIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

She brought this upon herself. I don't like using the paddle or whip or making her beg. I like being the one they are used on or begging at her feet but Penthesilia has no idea what damage she's done. She has no idea how much she hurt me. If she didn't want me to call her then all she had to do was tell me not to call her I would have respect her wishes. I stare at her a little more before I yank her up by her hair turning her around quickly then kicking her onto the bed. I picture that this situation is flipped she looks so sexy with her strawberry blond hair in a high ponytail twirling the paddle in her hand while I'm naked, sometimes my hands are tied behind my back or I'm also blindfolded. I remember one time she put on sound canceling headphones that she uses to draw out moonbeams meowing with so I wouldn't hear the swoosh of the paddle before it hit my backside. It gives me an idea. I walk over to her part of the bed and take out those said head phones and place them on her this way she is unprepared every time I hit her.

PENTHESILIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I hear Lenobia's footsteps then rustling of her going threw something then nothing. She put on my noise canceling headphones, the ones that I use to draw out that annoying meowing her cat makes. I also remember that I used these on her so that she had nothing to rely on but feel alone. *SMACK* a hard blow lands on my backside. I hate that paddle it stings. I got it for Lenobia to use on her not me. *SMACK SMACK* two more hard blows back to back. Damn it! It hurts so bad but I know that if I resist now Lenobia would probably stick me in the corner finish my punishment then kick me out or something like that. Three more hard blows rain down on my backside. I bite down on the comforter trying hard not to scream in pain. Two more back to back blows rain down on me, I couldn't hold back any more I screamed.

"I'm sorry Lenobia! Please forgive me! Please!"

LENOBIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

When she screams I stop. I want to teach her what its like not knowing what's coming to her and how much pain she put me through. I put the paddle back in the closet and take off my clothes. I get on the bed, removing the headphones, I take her into my arms she cries onto my shoulder.

"It's okay Penthesilia I'm not mad at you anymore but you need to tell before you leave we are wife and wife now we are in this together. Okay?" she sniffs and nods her head. We kiss. It feels so good. We made love for an hour before we fall on to the bed breathless. Making love to her was always the best still is. She rolls onto her stomach that's when I see for the first time what I did to her. I bend over so that I can kiss it.

PENTHESILIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Her kisses on my hot throbbing rear end felt amazing. I turn to my side so that I could stop her kisses and bring her into my arms."

"I know how I can make it up to you." she raises on eyebrow at me.

"How?" she props herself on one elbow.

"Do you still want a baby?" a shock look came across her face.

"You know that we can't get pregnant."

"I know but you know Anastasia's daughter right?"

"Both of them."

"Easnadh is pregnant and Anastasia wants her to focus on her mental heath so she called me and asked if we where interested in adopting the baby."

LENOBIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

She's serious. I don't know how to take the news. When we first came to Tulsa we tried to become parents. We found out that we couldn't conceive. We where so disappointed I more then she. This was the closes we could get to being parents. I look at her, she's waiting for my answer.

"What do you want to do?"

"What ever you want to do." I wrap my arms around her.

"Where going to have a baby!" I'm so happy I just hope that this one doesn't slip away.

ERINS POINT OF VIEW:

Shaunee and I decided to go back to the dorm room to shower and change clothes before meeting my sister. Shaunee stood in front of the closet in her bra, panties, and knee high leather boots. She looked so damn sexy! I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Join me in the shower please?" I give her the pout and use the voice.

SHAUNEE'S POINT OF VIEW:

She uses that voice, her puppy voice along with her puppy dog look. She knows I can't say no to that face.

"Okay." she grows the biggest smile as she leaves to go into the bathroom to start the water. I remove my boots placing them with my others and grab a change of clothes for me and Erin placing them on the ottoman. I head into the bathroom, Erin was already naked the water made her body glow. It reminded me so much of when we drank each others blood in Vince. She's so beautiful she always is. I just stood there staring at her like an idiot.

ERIN'S POINT OF VIEW:

She's lost I can tell. I walk up to her taking her into my arms. I start to kiss her lightly on the lips wanting to build up her confidence. I slowly remove her bra and panties. She wraps her arms around her body, her right hand covers an old childhood injury. I lightly trace my thumb over her hand.

"Shaunee you know that I love you for you I don't care about old childhood scars they make you unique." she smiles at me, I know that she appreciates. I take her hand and we enter the shower. We shampoo and condition each others hair. I grab the sponge and put some soap on it. I start with her back rubbing small circles into her the small of her back and shoulder blades. She relaxes under my touch. I move the sponge down her right arms then over her breast. She tenses up. "Shhh it's okay Shaunee relax." I gently lick and nibble on her ear. She moans. I slowly move my left hand down her left arm and cupped her breast lightly. She tenses up again. I kiss her neck she doesn't ease up. I turn her so that she's facing me. I lightly cup her cheek. I bring my face closer to hers and we kiss. We stay that way for a while till she relaxes. I slowly move my hand from her cheek to her breast lightly cupping it. She tenses up yet again. I place my hand on her shoulder. I pull away to look at her chocolate brown eyes, I see fear in them. "What's wrong Shaunee?" she looks down.

"She wont like me." she says quietly. I shut off the water and wrap a towel around her and myself. I take her hand and lead her to the bed(we combined the two for more room). I sit her down on the edge of the bed then I sat down next to her wrapping my arms round her shoulders.

"Shaunee what are you talking about?"

"Your sister she won't like me."

"Why do you say?" she shrugs. "Baby my sister is going to love you hell she already knows about you I talk about you non stop so there's nothing to worry about okay?" she nods her head.

"I'm still nervous." I laugh at her. "You can continue what you started Erin."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

SHAUNEE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Erin was hesitant. Can't blame her I just changed the mood from nervous to sexual.

"Are you-"

"I'm positive Erin and if you don't do something then I will." she gulps. She kisses my jaw line and down my neck. She stops and looks at me her ocean blue eyes meeting mine, I swear I would see those blue eyes move.

"What do you want to do?" I look at her confused.

"What do you mean Erin?"

"You know oral, fingers, or what we did last time?" I thought about this for a few seconds. I LOVED scissoring but I really wanted to try oral.

"Can we try oral?" I ask a little nervous.

"What ever you want." she removes both our towels. "Spread your legs more." she says it gently. I complied to her request. I spread them like when I masturbate knees up legs spread. I expected her to go between them but instead she straddled my face then dot down on her hands her head resting against my thigh.

"What are you doing Erin?"

"About to have oral sex with you."

"But why this way?"

"So we can both experience it." I get it she can lick me and I her. She kisses my inner thigh before kissing my sex then entering me with her tongue. Her tongue felt so good! Something dripping on my face brought my attention back to Erin's dripping sex, I was scared what is I do something wrong?

ERIN'S POINT OF VIEW:

Shaunee tasted fantastic I couldn't get enough. I felt Shaunee's eyes on my sex, the poor girl was scared.

"It's okay Shaunee just do your best." I encourage her. When I felt her lips lightly touched my sex I jumped. Her tongue entered me the tip of her tongue drew small circles around my clit. It felt so good! "That's it Shaunee you're going great. Right there oooohhhh you're so good!" she trusted her pelvis up. I started to lick her again my tongue entered her hole. I wiggled it around till I found that spot that drives her crazy. I realize that Shaunee is doing the same. Pressure builds up inside both of us till we came into each others mouths. After a minute of recovery I got off Shaunee, grabbed the clothes she put out for us and dressed both of us. After I dressed Shaunee she got up from the bed and worked on her hair. Once she was ready we left.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

We all waited of Erin and Shaunee at a cafe.

"I bet they fucked each other." Aphrodite said. Neferet and I looked at mer like she grew two heads.

"Really Aphrodite?" Steve Rae said.

"What, why else would they tell us to meet them here while they 'freshen up'?"

"What ever Aphrodite." Steve Rae rolled her eyes at her.

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me?" Steve Rae shrugged. "You better watch it I looked at that BDSM section I got some very interesting ideas." Steve Rae's eyes bulged out of her head.

"You promised you wouldn't!" she wined at Aphrodite.

"I promised you nothing and you are two seconds away from getting on my nerves." Steve Rae slammed her head against the table.

"I'm a dead women."

"Not dead just sorry if you rub me the wrong way." Erin and Shaunee arrived sitting down at one side of the table. "What did the two of you do fuck each other till you passed out?" Aphrodite said in her old bitch voice.

"What happens behind close doors stays behind close doors." Erin said stroking Shaunee's hand with her thumb.

"You fucked."

"At least I didn't fuck Shaunee into a coma." a blush formed on Steve Rae's and Shaunee's face. I feel like I'm watching a tennis match.

"Can I clam peer pressure?" they all turn to me,

"What are you talking about Zoey?" Aphrodite asked me.

"You guys are going back and forth about sex I feel like I'm being pressured into having sex."

"We are not doing that Zoey sorry."

"It's okay." Erin's sister came and we talk till noon. We walked back to the school, Neferet and I split from the rest of the group. We head to the professors garage, Neferet lead me to a black Volvo. "You have a nice car." she smiles opening the back seat door. I get in first then she we sit in silence for a while.

"Sorry I don't know if that person is in my apartment doing who knows what in my bed." I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I don't care." I bring my face closer to hers we kiss, our mouths open for each other, our tongues enter a battle for dominance. I lean back taking her with me till she is completely on top of me. I start to unbutton her blouse. Her hand stops mine. I break the kiss so that I can look into her eyes. I can't read them. "What's wrong Neferet?" she brings my hand up to her mouth and kisses it.

"I don't want our first time to be done because of peer pressure."

"I understand Neferet but even if my friends are having sex that is not the why I want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you because it's something that I wanted to do for a very long time."

"In the back of a car?"

"I don't care where it is as long as I'm with you."

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

What Zoey said warmed my heart. I place her hand back on my blouse watching them as she undid the rest of the buttons. I let the blouse fall to the floor. I leaned back bringing Zoey with me so that I can remove her shirt that soon joining my blouse on the floor. I lean forward to kiss her neck. She moaned when I found the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. I move my hands over her flat stomach and small waist. I move them very slowly up her back till I hit her bra. I froze.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Her hands stop at my bra she froze completely. I moved my hands up her arms, over her collar bone down to her breast. Without my hands leaving her skin I removed her bra. Her bra slipped off her shoulders the cups touching my stomach. I kiss her collar bone down to her breast. I kissed her nipple lightly and she shivers.

"Z-Zoey!" I immediately pull back.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

She pulled away from my breast. Crap! I made her think she did something wrong.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay I should be the one to apologize I froze up then stopped I stopped you. I made you confused."

"It's okay." she smiles at me that smile gives me the courage to finally to remove her bra. Both our bras fall to the floor. On her right breast there's a pink line where I drew blood. That's my starting point. I move my lips down slowly. I take her right nipple into my mouth alternating between licking and sucking, she gasp when I lightly scrape my teeth against the bud. I pull away from her nipple and continue down.

ZOE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Neferet's tongue moves lower and lower till she reaches the hem of my skirt. I silently thanked someone that I wore a skirt. She reaches under it I can feel her pull down my panties. She kisses my inner thighs till her head disappears underneath my skirt. I felt her lips on my sex then she slowly licked the length of my sex. It felt sooo GOOOD! Better then any fantasy.

"Neferet!" I moan her name as she starts to suck my swollen clit. She holds my hips down so that I stay still. "NEFERET!" I scream as two of her fingers enter me they feel so much more better then my own. Her thrust are perfect not to hard or to fast. Her fingers find that spot that never fails to bring me over. My inner walls tighten around her fingers. "NEFERET!" I scream her name as cum hard.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

I ride her climax with her. When her walls relax I gently pull my fingers out of her. I find a tissue and wipe my fingers clean. I make my way back up to her. We kiss for a little while till she somehow flips us over so that she's on top of me. Her hand trails down my body, reaching the hem of my pants and snakes it's way into my pants and underwear. When her finger lightly touches my swollen clit my back arches and I scream.

"Zoey!" she's startled but doesn't stop. Two of her fingers enter me while her thumb presses on my clit. It feels so good! When she pulls out her thumb adds more pressure on my clit. "ZOEY!" I scream her name as I cum. She leans forward and kisses me. She pulls back and rests he forehead against mine. We stay like this for the longest time. I hear foot steps outside. We booth sit up I grab a bra and shirt so does she and we put them on. I shift positions so that she's at the door away from the footsteps.

"I love you." I kiss her quickly.

"I love you too." she opens the door and left. I fix anything that might be out of place. I hear a nock against the window. I got out the same door Zoey did.

**Who is one behind this? Final battle in the next chapter the suspense is killing you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Well, howdy do!" Patricia Nolan said in her strong Texas accent. Looking at her now in her designer dress, heels, suitcase, and purse you would have never guess that she was a poor farm girl from a small town in Texas. I would never get what the big idea was with designer labels. Her face grew an evil smile.

"What?"

"Nice shirt." I look down. I'm wearing Zoey's shirt. Crap! No wonder my breast felt like they were being crushed. Patricia tilts her head.

"What now?" I don't have time for this I have to find another shirt before Anastasia sees me I would not here the end of it.

"Your breast are huge! You could never see them in what you wear half the times. Why did you hid them?"

"What you just said there huge I hate them." we walk to the professors building. Anastasia is waiting for us. When she sees me her jaw droops. "Don't say a word." I give her a glare to tell her how irritated I am. She turns around and leads us to Penthesilia's and Lenobia's apartment. I understand they are angled to be closes to the gate we can make a quick escape when school is in. Penthesilia, Lenobia, and Dragon took one look at me and jaws drooped. "Don't say a word yeah I know I have big boobs and Anastasia give me your shirt." she looks up at me shocked.

"What? Why me?"

"Just give me your damn shirt." she takes off her shirt leaving her in her tank top and tosses it to me. I go into the bathroom and peal off the shirt without ripping it in half. I look down at my breast. I have her bra too. Damn it! I put on Anastasia's shirt. We have the same breast size but she has more curves than me so all of her shirts are tailored at the waist crushing it. Better my waist then my breast. We start the meeting about what we are going to do about getting Kalona in the pentagram and the fake me. Most of the ideas involve me seducing him into the thing but there is no way I'm flaunting my body for any one besides I have no idea how to seduce a person. Other plans involve Zoey getting close to them or declaring surrender. I would die then let Zoey be in harms way. Anastasia and I decide to check to see if the coast was clear before we made our escape and so that she can check on the seals she made so that no one can get into her apartment. On the way up we heard shouting coming from my door that was opened a crack. We looked in to see Kalona and the fake me arguing.

"What the hell where you thinking!" Kalona yelled at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled back.

"Don't play dumb with me I saw it with my own two eyes Neferet! I saw you with her in your car your head was in her skirt! The two of you yelled each other's name's and both of you where half naked! Explain that to me!"

"I was here asleep! Why the hell would I fuck Zoey Redbird! I'm trying to kill her not fuck her up!" Anastasia and I pulled away from the door and looked at each other. We both had that same look in our eyes.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Anastasia whispers.

"I think so." we creep our way back to Penthesilia's and Lenobia's to tell them the plan that we have.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:I ran to the dorm hoping to catch a quick nap before school. I enter my dorm room and everyone is there.

"They fucked!" Aphrodite yelled. Steve Rae covered her mouth by baring her head in Aphrodite's stomach. Erin, Shaunee, and Jack covered there mouthes with there hands and Damien's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong?" they were acting strange it was wired.

"Look down." Damien said softly and pointing his index finger down. I looked down. Holly mother of god. I had Neferet's shirt and by looks her bra as well. Damn it! I went over to my drawer grabbing my on bra and went into the bathroom and changed into it. I looked at Neferet's D-cup bra, her poor boobs must have been crushed by my shirt. I lifted up my skirt cause I don't remember putting my panties back on. I didn't.

"Crap!" I didn't

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

My head turned from Aphrodite's to the bathroom door. I can't believe Zoey just cursed. Yes, crap isn't a curse word but for Zoey to say it was a big deal. I got up from the bed and knocked softly on the door.

"Are you okay Z?" she opens the door a little.

"I need you to get me some underwear and my pj bottoms please." I nodded and grabbed what she asked then handed them to her.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Steve Rae was a life savor. I took off my skirt placing it in the laundry basket and put on the underwear and pj bottoms. I kept on Neferet's shirt because it was big and comfy and it smelled like her. I walk out of the bathroom to find everyone starring at me again.

"What?"

"You cursed Zoey you finally cursed." Aphrodite said a little to happy.

"So?" I didn't get it.

"Whatever. So tell us what happened? The fact that you asked Steve Rae to get you panties I'm guessing car sex. Wow Zoey couldn't find a bed?" she laughs a little. I'm hurt. What is so wrong about having sex in a car?

"Shut up Aphrodite you're making her feel bad." Erin said coming to my rescue.

"Oh sorry Zoey I didn't mean to make fun of you." Aphrodite got up and hugged me.

"It's okay." we broke apart. Aphrodite looked at me wired. "What?"

"Why are you still wearing her shirt?"

"Two reasons one it's comfy two it smells like her." she laughs. "What's so funny? Don't tell me you never kept something of Steve Rae's?"

"Nope but I do love holding the pillow that has her sent."

"Same thing."

"True." we talked till my annoying alarm clock went off. Everyone left and Steve Rae and I changed for school. I felt like passing out at the end. I stayed behind during stables like I always do.

"We have a plan to get Kalona in the pentagram." Lenobia said to me once everyone was out of sight.

"When?"

"Tonight if were lucky."

"What is it?"

"When you and Neferet had sex in her car, which is nothing to be ashamed about, Kalona saw the whole thing he doesn't know that there are two Neferet's."

"So he thinks that it's the impostor I was with."

"Exactly so Darius and a few other guardians are going to get the impostor alone and kill her then you and Neferet will stand in front of the fountain so that the elements are more stronger then when Kalona is in the middle a signal will be launched you duck, we shoot, he dies along with the Raven Mockers, we win."

"Great plan."

"Lenobia may I borrow Zoey." it was HER.

"Of corse." Lenobia stepped aside and she approached me.

"Follow me Zoey to my office." she walked out first then I followed. I gave Lenobia a look and she nodded slightly. We reach what was suppose to be Neferet's office but now she uses it. I walk in first then she slamming the door shut. She walked over to me and gave me a death glare then snarled. "What the hell did you do? Found a chick that looked like me broke into my car and fucked her? Do you have any idea what you did?" I put my great acting skills to good use.

"What are you talking about Neferet? WE had sex in your car."

"No, WE didn't I haven't been near that car in months."

"Cars are not sound proof I'm positive that it was your name I was screaming."

"I know what you're doing you and my sister are trying to make Kalona mad at me and leave that's not going to work." I censed dark energy from her necklace. When she least expect it I tore it off her. She literally growled at me. "You BITCH!" a swirl of purple smoke covered her so that I could no longer see her. When it cleared a women with long black hair stood there. I have never seen her before so what was her connection to Neferet? I took a closer look at her eyes, they were the same shade of moss green as Neferet's. An old memory came back to me. This was Scarlet Neferet's older sister. Neferet has been looking for her in hoping to make amends with her hoping to find out why she hated her so much what she did wrong. The air moves faster around me in warning that something is happing. I snap out of my head long enough to see her lunge at me. I took a shuffle step back just like Damien taught me in fencing.

*BOOM*

it sounded like a gun shot. Scarlet stops inches away from me I see her moss green eyes that almost shine dull like someone turn off the light in her eyes. She falls to the floor a small hole, that I almost don't see because of her hair, is at the base of her neck. My eyes never leave her I don't even notice the that I'm shaking till someone places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Darius asked.

"Fine." I don't know if it's true or not I still can't get what I saw out of my head more importantly I need Neferet to wrap her arms around me tightly and just hold me. He turns to one of the guardian and he leads me out. He takes me to the fountain. Neferet is already there looking around here and there. I want to run to her but Darius keeps hold of my arm and hands me a silver bullet.

"I need you to posses this bullet with spirt." I nod my head.

"Spirt come to me." I focus on placing spirt into the bullet. When I look at the bullet it was purple. "Thank you spirt." I handed the bullet back to Darius. He gave me a silent thanks and I ran to Neferet. I had to talk with her at least but most importantly I need to be in her '

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

I don't like this plan, yes I did think of it but it places Zoey in danger but it's the only thing we got this needs to end.

"NEFERET!" crap. I turn around thinking it's him but it's Zoey running to me. I take her into my arms and she holds onto me tightly. This is bad something happened. I pull her away so that her head isn't barred in my chest. I cup both of her checks so that I can look into her brown eyes that are filled with tears.

"Zoeybird what is wrong?" the tears spill over and I wipe away most of them as I could.

"Y-Your s-sister. S-She was the one that was impersonating y-you. D-Darius h-he s-shot her i-in f-front o-of me and*hiccup*and..." her tears make talking impossible. I take her back into my arms and just let her cry on me.

"TRADER!" that was the voice I was fearing. I turn to it anyway ready to fight for not only for Zoey but for control of my school back and my sister thanks to him she's dead I will never forgive him for that. A quick small white flash crosses the clouded sky. That's the signal. I tackle Zoey to the ground covering her eye's and ear's with my body. I close my eyes to cancel out what's going on around me. The last thing that I hear is 'I'm sorry you couldn't make up.'

KALONA'S POINT OF VIEW: I can't believe her after she swore to me that she loved me and not her after she swore that we will eliminate her together and change the government system that the council has created with me as king and she as queen. I can't believe that she would throw it all away for her a weak, helpless, baby fledgling for power. Love is a stupid childish and pathetic thing in this world it should be abolished a person can only survive if that person has on thing and on thing only. Power. Without power you are nothing. Two more steps and I would be able to get rid of both of them. I don't need them. Any of them I only need my sons and no one else. So close I could smell the sappy love that they were sharing it makes me sick. One more step and I-

*BOOM*

I felt it more than heard it the bullet that pierced my heart causing all the air out of my lungs.

*BOOM BOOM*

Two more bullet each of them at the base of my wings fire and light melt my feathers I can no longer fly.

*BOOM BOOM*

Another two right above the second and third bullet holes this ones causing the blood in my veins freeze.

*BOOM*

Another boom another bullet this one making my body heavy. My knees cave in underneath me trapping me to the ground.

*BOOM BOOM*

Two more retched bullets the first one causing my soul to be revealed the next one surounds it in a web of blue lightning. That is not posable she should be dead but...

ANASTASIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Once the last of the screams stopped we all look to see if the coast is clear. The only living things that are there besides the plants and cats are Neferet and Zoey.

"WE DID IT!" someone shouts and everyone starts to congratulate each other. It should be a happy time but something in the air doesn't feel right. I bet it has something to do with Scarlet. I only met her once and she wasn't very nice or warm hearted. I make my way over to her and Zoey. I place my hand on her shoulder that doesn't have Zoey's face barred into it.

"Neferet. Neferet its over." she lifts her head but doesn't look up at me.

"I failed Anastasia I never told her how sorry I was and that I loved her. I lost my only big sister, my father took that away from me." I felt like crying. Neferet has been in an over a 5 century battle of trying to get away from her bad and reversing the damage he caused. Neferet was never an open person when she thought she was a lesbian she went into a depressed state she was scared that no one was going to love her for who she is. Then she met Zoey and she became a totally deferent person she was always smiling and talkative. I have never seen her in love before but in that moment in time she was. When we receive a phone call about her dad conspire Zoey into having sex with him she was furious that she killed him.

"Neferet that is not true Neferet you didn't fail your sister was a lost cause even if you did apologize you did nothing wrong okay?"

"Thank you Anastasia."

"Your welcome." I offer her my hand and she takes it getting off of poor Zoey who was tackled then crushed to the ground without warning. Neferet was about to help her up but Stark bet her to

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Neferet's warm body left mine. I was suddenly yanked to my feet. I was expecting Neferet's arms but it was Stark who threw his arms around me.

"Thank Nyx you are okay you were great out there Zoey getting all close to Neferet and all that." That hurt a lot it was like he didn't think our love was real. I need to tell him now is better than ever he deserves the truth and for it to come from me.

"Stark I need to tell you something." he looks at me and gives me that smile that I use to find a little bit sexy but now I can't stand it.

"What is it baby?" I feel jealousy through our imprint. I sen reassurance to her and it works but some of it is still there.

"What I did with Neferet that wasn't an act it was real I'm sorry Stark if you hate me that's fine but I don't want you to you're a great guy and I still want you to be my guardian if that's okay with you." he breaths in deeply threw his nose.

"I was kind of expecting something when I found your art work all over the beach and I'm glade that I'm hearing it from you in person then from a text or call or someone else. I also see that your happy that's all I care about." he hugs me. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you Stark." he lets go of me and shoos me away. I walk over to Neferet and we hold hands. Everyone else joined us and we all hug and thank Nyx that we are all alive and happy. "Rain." soon enough it starts to rain steadily. Rain symbolize cleans of evil for the Cherokee this is a signed that everything is going to be okay. After spending an hour in the rain we all go to our assigned living area's but this time I went up to Neferet's place. All of the house of night was beautifully decorated but with Neferet's personal space she liked to keep things simple. She has a black leather couch with matching love seat. Neferet left so she could check the damage done to her apartment. I made myself comfortable on the couch. I thought about what has happened between the two of us and how now we can be together with no more secrets from our friends nothing. I fell asleep on the couch thinking about our long life together.

**Sorry about the long await up date there is one more chapter then I will continue with it in a different story along with some prequels. First one up is the year was 1918 how Penthesilia and Lenobia check it out! **


	5. Chapter 5

ONE MONTH LATER:

Erin, Aphrodite, and I sat on Neferet's couch thinking about what the hell just happened only half an hour ago. The three of us haven't been feeling well, nauseous, wired cravings, and strange mood swings(you think Aphrodite is bad now you haven't seen nothing). Neferet checked us out but she didn't see anything wrong with us so she told us to see Anastasia, for it might be a mater that can't be solved this easily. Anastasia gave each of us a sheet of paper and told us to wright down what was wrong with us. She studied the sheet for a good five minutes before handing us each a plastic cup the same ones doctors use to collect urine samples in. After doing that she placed some wired colored powder in it and we waited for five minutes, with Aphrodite's patients running thin with every minute. Once are time was up Anastasia looked at our urine before looking at us again.

"Congratulations your all pregnant." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT?" we yell at her. There is absolutely no way what is posable, Erin has never been with a man or any one besides Shaunee, I haven't been with a man in the last month only Neferet, Aphrodite wanted things to be different with Steve Rae she wanted to be her one and only no one else so she and Darius broke up. Anastasia showed us our urine, it turned into a wired shade of green.

"If it turns green that means yes, red no." we all leave thanking Anastasia on our way out and thus our current situation with the three of us on Neferet's Erin on my left Aphrodite on my right.

"How the hell am I suppose to tell Shaunee this? Her first love already betrayed her I'm not going to be one of them." Erin said the first of us to speak. Aphrodite turned her head to Erin and gave her her signature glare.

"You think your the only one with the problem? I made a promise to Steve Rae that I wouldn't date any one else now here I am nocked up she will think that I backed out of my deal and leave me so if you think you have a problem try being me."

"Well It's not my fault that you were a slut and wasn't satisfied with one person."

"Excuse me?" the two of them went into a glaring match.

"Will both of you shut up!" they looked at me before sitting back down Erin mumbling a sorry under her breath. "I know this is tough but you have to remind yourself that your girlfriends love you for who you are and with you Aphrodite you changed for not only Steve Rae but for yourself okay?"

"Sure, I already have an idea on how I'm going to tell Steve Rae one last blow out before I get fat. What about you Zoey?"

"Neferet and I are having dinner with my grandma at my mothers it's a chance to tell my whole family then." The door opens then, Neferet came back from grading some papers and doing some piled up paper work.

"How did seeing Anastasia go?" she walks over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Fine." the three of us say in unison. I hug and say goodbye to Erin and Aphrodite and get ready for dinner. I changed into a pleated black skirt that stopped mid thigh and a purple button down shirt. With a few touches to my hair and make up I was ready to go. Neferet waited for my her coat already on over her long black dress that hugged her curves in the most amazing way.

"You ready to go?" I nodded my head and she helped me into my coat. The drive to my moms house was quite. I didn't like it my mind kept going back to my pregnancy. Was I even ready to have a baby? Would we survive this? We just moved in together and not to mention just got caught up with past events that happen. We pull to a stop in front of the familiar brick house. "You ready to go in?" she takes my hand into hers, her thumb stroking my knuckles.

"More then I'll ever be." she helps me out of the car then leads me to the door ringing the door bell. My mom answered the door. She looked great back to her old self, she started to wear make up again, her hair grew a few inches, and she started to wear her old things. She was wearing a mint green cocktail dress with a thick black belt around her waist along with black stiletto heels.

"Zoey baby its good to see you." she takes me into her arms and hugs me tight, I breath in her old perfume that I missed dearly.

"Its good to see you to mom." she releases me and let us enter her and Neferet greeting each other. I great my grandma, sister my brother Kyle, and Ginny. When my mom found out John was cheating on her she and Ginny, who is Steve Rae's mom, started a relationship with each other. Both Steve Rae and I were taken back at first but we got use to it our family's blend together perfectly with three girls and three boys. I liked Ginny she was warm hearted and kind but strict when needed, she was the father I never had. We sit down at the dinning room and eat some traditional Cherokee dishes that my grandmother made, talking about random things. After dinner we sat in the living room, mom's old romance novels. Neferet stand up and clears her throat.

"I have something to say."

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

I repeated this speech a million times in my head but that didn't stop me from being nervous as hell. I took a deep breath and counted to ten just like Anastasia taught me when I first told her I was going to do this.

"Linda, Miss. Redbird, Zoey is a fantastic girl she's smart, energetic, and the light of my life. I'm so lucky to have her as not only a student but as my girlfriend. I'm telling you this in hope for you blessings." I got down on my knees in front of Zoey taking her hands into mine. "Zoey I love you, I loved you ever since your grandmother brought you in. So tonight I ask you this, will you marry me?"

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

My whole body seemed to shut down when those words left her mouth. I couldn't find my voice. Did I want to jump into marriage, we only dated for a few months...

"Yes." the words left my mouth before I could stop them, I'm glad I didn't though. Neferet around me bringing us into a tight hug, pulling away a little we share a quick kiss. Neferet takes my left hand and slips on a gorgeous silver band ring with emerald imbedded chips. It's beautiful, but she's stunning. I look into her moss green eyes I never seen them that happy before they almost seemed to radiate off that happiness. I need to tell her, she deserves to know. "I have something to say too." I look down at my hands to scared to look at any of my family.

"Your pregnant." grandma blurted out of no ware. I look at her like she grew a second head. "Sorry, its just that your mom acted the same way when she found out she was pregnant with your sister."

"It's okay grandma." I look at Neferet who slowly moved back onto the oddment behind her, letting go of my hand.

"What happened with Anastasia?"

"She had me pee in a cup the put some kind of powder in it the we waited five minutes before saying that Im pregnant showing me urine that turned a wired green color. I swear I have no idea how it happened." I send as much pleading, forgiveness, and truth to her threw out imprint. Next thing I know she takes me into her arms holding me tightly.

"Were going to have a baby!" she was happy. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding knowing that our relationship is stronger then ever.

ERIN'S POINT OF VIEW:

Half way out of Zoey's and Neferet's apartment I figure out a way to tell Shaunee that I'm pregnant using today's importance as a helping factor. After persuading Aphrodite to help, with a trade involved, she helped me in setting up. I met up with Shaunee and the others for dinner, the five of us just talking about random things. I pick at my food more that eat it because I'm to nervous and I can't bring it up to close to my nose without gagging. I use that as my excuse to leave the dinning hall. I lead her to the fountain in the middle of the court yard. Aphrodite helped me set up and lit the candles trying to reenact from our time in Vince, with a water and fire in the middle as a new touch. I sit on her on the edge then I close to her without getting burn. I also bought some chocolate strawberries, each one is half milk and half white. I feed her a strawberry, she moaned at the taste.

"When did you become a romantic?"

"Since we started dating and today's our three month anniversary." I kiss her lightly on her lips loving how the taste of strawberries blend perfectly with her natural taste.

"Your right as always." she digs into her purse taking out a small black cox. "Happy anniversary!" I take the box from her and open it. A beautiful silver necklace with a heart pendant with the initials S.C and E.B are in it.

"Shaunee! Its perfect!" I pull my hair out of the way so she can put it on me. "I have to tell you something."

SHAUNEE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Oh no, this is not good she's going to break up with me but why? As far as I know our relationship is doing fine, no fights, or nothing.

"I'm not breaking up with you." Thank Nyx! How that girl knows what I'm thinking no clue but I don't care.

"Then what's wrong?" she rest my hand against the flat of her stomach. I know what's wrong, my sister acted the same way when she was pregnant.

"Shaunee I swear I never been with a man before, or any one else, you have to believe me I would never hurt you never I love you way to much." tears stat to form in her ocean blue eyes. I believe her Erin can't lie not to any one.

"Are you sure?" I intertwine our fingers and lightly squeezed her hand.

"Professor Anastasia said so." I smile at her widely and bring her into a tight hug.

"We are going to have a baby!" We just hold each other till we become cold and call it a night. "What are we going to name it?" I ask as we walk back to our apartment fingers intertwine.

"No idea." we laugh lightly till we reach our door.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I changed into one of my black leather corsets this one with a heart shaped neckline and 5 inch stiletto mid thigh high boots. I'm going to miss this look along with dominating Steve Rae. With "helping" Erin I got some strawberries, that I set on the night stand for later, and candles that I placed at different parts of the room so we don't have to use lamps or relay on our night vision. Steve Rae came back sooner then I expected. I was on the on my hands and knees fixing a candle when she came in. Not what I had in mind but I'll make it work.

"Your home early."

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I'm worried about Aphrodite. I know she can be a bitch sometimes but god more than ever just the slightest thing can set her off. Yesterday I wanted to do something nice for her so I made her breakfast guess what she did? She screamed at me saying I was a fucking asshole and threw her food at the wall. When I went to go clean it up before it crusted on the wall she was crying like a baby, apologizing over and over again and begging not to leave her side. I took her into my arms and just let her cry on me till she fell asleep. I tucked her into bed, kissed her cheek, and left leaving a note with her telling her were I went and that I love her. I got to school right before fourth hour ended. I was reluctant to go back home but I had to she's my girlfriend, I love her. Darius gave us his apartment saying he wanted to be closer to his little sister which was nice of him.

"Aphrodite?" no answer. I walk in to our bedroom to find her in a black leather corset, mid thigh boots, and crotchless black panties on her hands on knees giving me a perfect view of her bare sex. Candles were lit her and there.

"Your home early?" I couldn't identify the tone of her voice but I play it safe.

"I'm sorry Erin and Shaunee ran off half way through dinner and I wasn't really hungry so I left early too." she walks over to me slowly her boobs moving with every step. Her arms snake around me neck, fingers teasing with the collar with my shirt.

"Do you care for this shirt." I shake my head in response. She tears the shirt from my body the scraps falling to the floor. She goes around to my back and unhooks my bra letting that join the floor with my torn shirt. "I'm going to miss doing this." What does she mean by that? Should I be concern? Any rational thoughts leave my head when she takes my right nipple into her mouth and pinches the other. My legs shake struggling to hold my weight. Aphrodite notices and tosses me onto the bed on my back by my arm. She stares down at me with a predator glint in her eyes. She raises one of her legs, the heel of her boot digs into my knee. "Spread those sexy jean covered thighs more my prince." I love it when she calls me her prince. I complied to her request. Her foot goes in between my legs. I hate this there's too much pressure on my clit and her heel touches my asshole.

"Aphrodite remove your foot please this hurts." I scream when she adds more pressure.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't call the shots Steve Rae I do. Your heart, body, and mind belong to me do you understand?" I gulp.

"Yes Ma'am." more pressure.

"Ma'am?"

"Mistress! Please forgive me!"

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I grant her wish by removing my foot.

"Don't close them." I go over to the closet and put on our strap-on. I love this one it sends vibrations to me in time with my thrust. I walk back over to Steve Rae standing in between her legs again. I undid her belt, button, and fly. I remove her jeans and underwear in joying the stain I see in them. She's wet for me despite the abuse I put her sex threw. I aline the dildo head with her sex, letting her own juices cover the tip before shoving it in with one big thrust. In return I got one big vibration. I thrust into her hard and fast both of us moaning almost in sync. I lean forward wanting to feel her skin against mine creating that nice friction as we move, our hard nipples touching.

"Aphrodite... I'm gonna cum." she pants into my ear.

"Same here." we both cum, screaming each other's names. I take a minute or two before I pull out of her and strip quickly tossing the strap-on into the sink. I moved her so that her head rested on the pillows and so she wasn't dangling off the edge. When she recovered I pick up a strawberry, placing one end into my mouth and brought it down to her. She eagerly bit into it and smiled. We did this a few times altering between the two of us till we ran out of strawberries. "I need to tell you something Steve Rae.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Here it comes she's either going to tell me that she found another guy or she's going to break up with me. I don't want either of them to happen.

"You know how I have been nauseous, strange cravings. and moody more then usual?"

"Yeah."

I went to see professor Anastasia today to see what was wrong."

"What did she say?" I squeeze her hand telling her that it was going to be okay.

"I'm pregnant." a shocked look came across my face.

"How?"

"I have no idea Steve Rae please don't get mad at me I would never cheat on you I love you way too much to lose you." her eyes and our imprint tell me that she's telling the truth. I wrap my arms around her just as the water works start and just let her cry on me.

"It's okay Aphrodite I'm not mad at you I think Its great we are going to have a baby I know how much you want to be a parent." I kiss her forehead lightly.

"You really want to give this a shot?'

"Absolutely." she smiles at me wrapping her arms around me tighter.

FIVE MONTHS LATER:

Aphrodite, Erin, and I sat on Neferet's couch like we did five months ago, the only difference is that we are sporting little lumps on our lower abdomens, Erin's bump bigger then the two of ours, we know why now.

"What am I going to tell Shaunee?" Aphrodite threw her head back and groaned.

"You just tell her the truth your over complicating things."

"Hey Shaunee has some emotional issues that we are working threw okay at least I don't get off or making her beg or her pain."

"Hey do not make fun of my sex life."

"Could you guys please stop she can hear you." I wrap my arms around my stomach protectively. They both shut upped and we talked till Steve Rae and Shaunee came for there girlfriends.

"Hey how did it go?" Erin and Shaunee lightly kissed on the lips and took each others hands.

"Great." Erin looked down.

"What's wrong?" Shaunee strokes the top of Erin's hand in a sign of comfort.

"You see um..." Aphrodite groaned again.

"Oh my god! Shaunee Erin's pregnant with twins there done not so difficult!" Aphrodite takes Steve Rae's hand and drags her out the door.

"Is it true?" Erin nodded her head slightly. Shaunee hugged Erin(as best you can a pregnant girl). "That's great!" Erin smiled brightly at Erin's words. They said goodbye to me as they headed out the door. I got up from the couch and went into the bedroom to catch a quick nap. When I woke up Neferet was sitting on the edge her left hand was gently rubbing the small swell of my belly.

"How are you feeling?" I smile.

"Great." she leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Boy or girl?" she didn't care really but we needed to get clothing and what ever else we need.

"Were having a little girl and I know what we are going to name her." she raises an eyebrow at me. We never picked out names before. "If she looks like you then Alice if she looks like me Scarlet." she was shocked. Alice was her name before she changed me it and Scarlet her sisters. She kisses me again this time on the lips.

"I love them." my smile grew. We enjoyed dinner discussing what we need for our future Alice or Scarlet.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I asked Anastasia to tell me the gender before she told Aphrodite. I asked Professor Doner to paint the room that we cleared out of the baby in a color for both a boy and girl( for the future) and met up with my mom to buy baby stuff. I found the cutest stuff chick ever. My mom helped me bring, set up, and move the stuff. The paint was beautiful. Once we set up everything I placed the chick in the pink lined crib. Now all that was missing is our little girl. I walked my mom out we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. After the whole thing in Neferet's apartment we walked to ours when we entered I stepped in front of her.

"Close your eyes." I say softly

"Why?"

"Please? Trust me you're going to love it." she took a deep breath then closed her eyes. I lead her to the middle of our little girls room. "Open your eyes."

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I had no idea what Steve Rae was up to but I closed my eyes and let her lead me.

"Open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes. The walls were a light green color a white crib with a matching changing table rested against one of the walls. "Open the closet." I walked over to the closet and opened it. Different pink, purple, and yellow onsies and dresses along with little shoes are in there. I turn my attention to the crib. Lovely pink bedding and a small mobile are in it. I noticed the little yellow chick with blue stick eyes sat against the side of the crib. I smiled, Steve Rae was scared of chickens but I can understand why she got it its go cute. I notice the name on the wall right above the crib. Athena, goddess of wisdom. "It's going to be her name. I don't know why but I like it." this room, my belly it makes it real. I walk over to Steve Rae and hugged her tight. I don't know why but I start crying.

"Thank you Steve Rae its perfect the only thing missing is our little Athena." we just hold each other.

"Well yes that and a play pen that I still need to make." we laugh and go over what she bought.

ERIN'S POINT OF VIEW:

Shaunee sat crossed legged on the bed chewing on her pen. She's been that way for the last half hour. I jut watch her now and then from my laptop. She's over thinking this whole baby naming thing.

"That's it!' she shouted in either defeat or victory.

"What is it?" I turn off my laptop giving her my full attention.

"I figured out the perfect names for our little girls."

"What do you have?"

"Sara and Erica." I think it over.

"I love it both start with the letter from our names and end in the letter 'A'. So we have little Sara and Little Erica." she walks over to me and knelt in front of me. She rubbed the swell of my belly then kissed it.

"Come here soon Sara and Erica."

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Steve Rae was acting like the average male doing something without the directions. We rearrange the furniture so that we have room for the bassinet and play pen. Steve Rae was sitting on the floor golden curls spilling over her face screw driver in her mouth trying to figure out how to put together the pen. She was so funny. I dip a apple slice into some peanut butter I took a bit when the phone rang. I swallowed before answering.

"Aphrodite."

"Hello Aphrodite." I tens up, it's my mother.

"Hello mother." Steve Rae turned her head she still had that screw driver in her mouth. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call."

"I wanted to tell you that your father and I are coming for a visit in say two hours." it became difficult it felt like I was chocking. My mother is going to kill me when she sees not only Steve Rae but the fact that I'm seven months pregnant. "For gods sake Aphrodite answer me!"

"Can't wait to see you." I lied threw my teeth.

"See you then Aphrodite."

"See you." we hung up. I started to do some deep breathing to relax myself. A knock on our door snaps me back. What now! I stomped to the door swinging it opened.

"WHAT?"

"Hey how's my baby sis." my brother Mikel stood there with his boyfriend Alonzo.

"Mike!" I threw my arms around him and Alonzo. I notice the one year old girl in Alonzo's arms. "Hi Danny come to auntie." Danielle is my brother's adopted daughter my very cute niece.

"Aph-ro-dite." I took Danny into my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Damn girl you look like your ready to pop!" Alonzo said in his semi-girly voice.

"I know. What are you guys doing here?" Mikel takes Danny back.

"Support. Janice told us everything we came here to back you up." Janice is Erin's older sister her and my brother work in the same strip club.

"Thank you." I move out of the way so they can come in. Steve Rae was still sitting there going no where the screw driver still in her mouth. "Save your self the pain and use the directions please." Steve Rae shook her head causing her gold curls to bounce around her head. I turn to Alonzo.

"I'm helping."

"Thank you." My brother helped me sit down on the couch. "Could you get me my apple slices?"

"Anything for my baby sister." he gave me my apple slices and peanut butter. Steve Rae and Alonzo finally finished the play pen and Alonzo made Danny comfy. Now we play the waiting game.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Aphrodite was tense. Can't blame her her parents are assholes. I like Mikel and Alonzo there nice and there little girl is so cute. A nock brought our attention to the door. Mikel had Aphrodite so I went and answered the door even though Aphrodite was screaming at me threw the imprint not to. When I opened the door a women that looks exactly like Aphrodite but cold as ice stood there along with a man.

"May I help you?" she raises an eyebrow when she hears my Okie ascent.

"We are looking for Aphrodite LaFont is she?" I motion for them to come inside.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Mikel helped me up when Steve Rae went to answer the door. Time to face the music. If they cut me out fine I'm not letting them control me anymore. I'm 21 years old and starting a family of my own, I have to make my own decisions now. When my mother took one look at me her jaw drooped.

"What the hell happen to you!" she's piss.

"I thought it was obvious mother."

"Don't give me that Aphrodite who did _this_ to you." the way she said that word her voice was full of venom.

"Steve Rae." the room went into complete silence. The first one to say anything was Steve Rae really, she made a small 'huh' sound.

"Who?" my father said specking for the first time. I walk over to Steve Rae and she wraps her arms around me her left hand resting on my stomach.

"Steve Rae." I repeated. This time my moms eyes bulged out of her head.

"An OKIE are you insane?"

"A female one at that." my father sneered.

"What's so wrong about that?" Steve Rae whispered in my ear. I turn to face her and give her a warm smile.

"Nothing at all my country prince." I kiss her lightly knowing full well that she needed it(and that my mother was watching). My mother took in a sharp breath, her fingers twitch. My mother stomped over to me and slapped me, hard, across the cheek. Steve Rae tensed up against me.

"You are a disgrace to this family! Your just like your brother, a cheep whore." I can't breath. I thought I could stand up to her but I can't. My mother always hated to see me happy, what ever brought me the slightest joy in the world she took it away form me. When I came to the house of night I let out all my anger by terrorizing the students of the school. No one stood up to me, no one ever really stayed with me. Zoey changed that, she wanted to know the real me, but Steve Rae was the one who really helped, we were both fighting our own battles of acceptance in a group. Steve Rae melt that shell that coated my heart, the same shell that made me hate everyone and everything just because they didn't fit that mold. I will never understand why my mother hates me so much even when I try to please her, make her proud of me. The emotions that run through me over power me and I start crying hard. Steve Rae moves my head so that it rest on my shoulder and starts rubbing my back whispering comforting words in my ear.

"I think you should leave now." Steve Rae said with a sternness in her voice.

"Who do you think you are okie?" my father said bitterly.

"The girl who would do anything for the woman in my arms and make sure that not only her but our child is happy and safe so I will ask you one more time nice to leave before I have guardians escort you out." I hear my mother huff before she and my father left. All I can say is good radiance.

ERIN'S POINT OF VIEW:

Shaunee drove us to my parents house, her parents will be there to, This isn't the first time tat we met each others families but this is the first time since we seen them as a couple(minus my sister). We reach my parents house. Shaunee stops the car and started shaking. Her fears are all in her head but anyone would be nervous about meeting there partners parents.

"Aww Shaunee it's okay my parents are okay with us dating." I kiss her cheek. "They also already know that I'm pregnant." she smiles, I know I just erased half of her fears. She gets out then helps me out. My mother answers the door. She greats me and Shaunee then let us in. My sister is sister is sitting on the couch with her little boy in her arms, talking with another woman that looks like Shaunee just with slightly darker skin. Shannon is Shaunee's older sister and my sister's best friend. Shaunee's mother is immigrant from Jamaica who got her citizenship through her schooling. She keeps her hair in braids all the time, just like her dad but he keeps his hair in dreads. Our father's, Van, my sisters girlfriend, and Shaunee's brother-in-law, are watching a game down stairs. Our families blend nice just like how they clash. All of my family(except Van, my nice Jasmine, and nephew Brian) are blond with milky skin while Shaunee's family all have dark brown hair, eyes, and skin. Our mothers are in the kitchen finishing dinner. The two of them are close but something about how they are close like with quick hand touching just sends me off. I sit on the couch with Janice and Shannon, Shaunee sitting right next to me.

"Dang little sis you look like you're going to explode." I totally forgot to tell them that I'm having twins.

"Maybe that's because I'm having twins." both Janice and Shannon look at me like I'm crazy.

"You serious?" Shannon asked.

"I am."

"Well congrats!" they said in unison.

"Yeah well tell that to my swollen ankles, aching back, and poor Shaunee who has to sleep o the couch." the four of us laugh.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Janice starts.

"Let's talk about our mothers." Shannon finishes.

"Oh do you mean their 'close friendship'." we talk about our mothers relationship till dinner, then our conversation becomes more family appropriate. After dinner we move to the living room , my dad talking about a case he has. I try to concentrate on what he's saying but these annoying sharp pains stop me, they were mild only five minutes ago.

"Erin are you okay?" my mother asked.

"I don't know I'm having these sharp pains in my lower abdomen." my mother shoots up from the couch, helped me up, grabbed her car keys, then dragged me to the door. "Mom you're scaring me tell me what's wrong."

"Erin you're having contractions we need to get you to a hospital." I try to say more but she drags me out and into the car.

"Wait up!" Shaunee ran to us quickly climbing into the car. My mother pulled out of the drive way and zoomed down the roads. Half way threw the ride my pains got worse. When my mom finally reached into the hospital I felt like I peed myself then a sharp pain. I screamed for the first time. My mother rushed into the hospital to get a doctor. Shaunee whispered supporting words and never let go of my hand even as nurses place me on a stretcher and wheeled me to a hospital room. My dress was hiked up and underwear removed. The doctor was a vamp who can see inside the womb because an ultrasound can't see pass the thick layer of blood. She said something that I didn't catch.

"Erin baby," I turn my head to Shaunee. "its time you need to push when she says to okay?" I nod my head to tell her that I understand.

"Are you ready Miss. Bates?" the doctor asked me and I nodded. "Good, get ready to push. Now." I pushed. My mom counted to ten then told me to relax. Two more, painful, pushes later I hear crying. "Heres baby number one." she holds up the baby. She has Shaunee's cappuccino skin but my hair color. The doctor hands her to one of the nurses. "Are you ready to do it again Miss. Bates?" I nod. We start all over again and three,painful!, pushes later I hear crying again. "Here's her sister." this one has my skin tone but Shaunee's color hair. There beautiful.

SHAUNEE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I fixed Erin up when the doctor was done with what ever. She did great. I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair lightly.

"Their perfect." I tell her and she smiles. The doctor lightly taps my shoulder.

"Would you like to cut the cords?" I nod my head. She takes me to the older one first, hands me a pair of scissors and tells me what to do. I cut the cord, it felt good. I did the same thing with the younger one. She opens her eyes first, they are a chocolate brown just like mine.

"Sara." I say lightly under my breath.

"Is that her name?" a nurse asks me.

"Yes, Sara Erin Cole-Bates." I smile, her name is perfect.

"What about her sister?" that's an easy one.

"Erica Shaunee Cole-Bates."

"Okay I'll make there bracelets." she took off. I can't take my eyes off Sara.

"May I hold her?" a nurse nods her head, wraps little Sara in a blanket and hands her to me. Seeing Sara in my arms brings me to tears. Her little hand wraps around my finger. "Hi little Sara I'm your momma." as if she understands she makes a little sound.

"Shaunee." Erin says it so softly that I almost don't hear it. I walk over to her and stand next to her.

"Say hi to Sara." I hand Sara to her, Mrs. Bates is holding Erica. Erin starts to cry. I wipe away her tears.

"She has your eyes." she says softly. Mrs. Bates lets me hold Erica.

"Congrats Shaunee." I smile at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Bates."

"For what?"

"For excepting me," I look at Erin. "us."

"Your very welcome." we stay that way for the longest time till the nurses took back our twins and Erin fell asleep. I never leave her side. For the next two days our family comes and goes bringing us food, clothing, and what ever we need. On the third day the doctor clears Erin, Erica, and Sara from the hospital. My mom brought in car seats and we load load up the twins. She shows me what to do by buckling in Erica an I try it with Sara. She has to help me here and their but I did a good job. After erin changes and sines the birth certificates we leave. My mom helps us load the twins and we head back to the house of night. Our family helps us in changing, feeding, and dressing. When Erin and I place Erica and Sara in there cribs we would watch them sleep, my arms wrapped around Erin's waist.

"They look so peaceful when they sleep." we both smile.

"They do." we stay like that a little while till we decide to go to bed.

ONE WEEK LATER:

The phone rang loudly in my ears in the middle of the night(day in human). Anastasia's ID flashed on the screen. I sit up and pressed talk.

"What is it Anastasia?"

"We have a problem Penthesilia." my heart beats hard in my chest this is the phone call that I have been dreading.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to come down here." I hang up the phone and dress quickly. I look over my shoulder at Lenobia I promised I wouldn't leave without telling her but given the situation and the fact that Lenobia is a heavy sleeper I leave her be but I leave a note. I rush to the hospital, Anastasia is already outside.

"What's wrong?" I repeat my question. She motions me to follow her. She takes me to a room, two incubators are in the room both have a baby in it. The girl has blond hair and larger of the two, the boy has brunet hair and tiny.

"That's the problem the doctors say he may not make it but he's a fighter." I just stare at him.

"May I touch him?" Anastasia nods her head. I gently place my hand on his head my thumb stroking his forehead. I was so wrapped up in this that I didn't even hear her come in.

"You promise." I turn to her.

"I know but I wanted to check it out first. This was our last chance really I was scared that we lost it but we didn't we now have two little miracles." she walks over to where I'm standing.

"You mean both of them are ours?" she looks back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, the girl was the one that showed the boy was the surprise one." she smiles at both of them.

"Catalina and Jonathan."

"I like them." for the next two days we stay at the hospital Anastasia and Dragon bring us what we need. Catalina was cleared first so we brought her home. She's not a really fussy or loud crying baby. At the end of the month the hospital called and said we could bring home John. I thought it would be hard caring for twins but they where perfect. Lenobia took these pills that made her produce milk so she could breast feed. It was warming watching her breast feed one of the twins. I would watch Catalina or John when they where sleeping. My royal screw up gave us the best thing in life.

ONE MONTH LATER:

Sharp pains kept me up all night. I sat up in bed just rubbing my stomach. Neferet somehow noticed and she woke up.

"Are you okay Zoey?" I shake my head. She places a hand on my lower abdomen just as another sharp pain surges through me. She shoots up from the bed and rushes into the bathroom.

"Neferet what's wrong?" I hear water running. She's running a bath? Is that really a time for that now? She comes back one helps me into the bathroom. She sits me down on the toilet as she checks the temperature of the water. She helps me up and removes my nightie and helps me into the water. She leaves me and comes back with a black bag. I'm getting mad now. "Neferet tell me what is going on!" she kneels next to the tub and takes my hand.

"Little Scarlet or Alice has decided to come out." I get it now the sharp pains are contractions.

"Why am I in the tub shouldn't I be in the hospital?" she shakes her head.

"Too late for that now we are ready to push." My heart wouldn't slow down. she wraps a arm around my shoulders. "Are you ready?" I nod my head. "Push Zoey." I push and she counts to ten then tells me to relax. Four pushes later something is floating in the water. My arms move on their own and gently remove whatever it is from the water. A baby. I take the baby into my arms. Normally baby's cry when they are born so why isn't she? I'm scared. Neferet takes the baby from me and starts drying her off. That's when my heart starts again. She's crying. After Neferet dried her off she wrapped her off in a blanket, her cries become less loud. Neferet helped me out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around me. I shocked myself when I bent down to get my nightie and out it on. She picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. After she made me comfy she went back into the bathroom.

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

Zoey did great. I was scared when she didn't cry but when she did both Zoey an I let out a breath that we didn't know we were holding. After getting Zoey settled I focused on our baby. I weighed and measured her. Now for the big question is she Alice or Scarlet? She has Zoey's tan skin, high cheek bones, and her hair color. She's a Scarlet. I gently pick up Scarlet. Just seeing her in my arms made it surreal. She opened her eyes slowly. They were moss green. I smile widely.

"Welcome back Scarlet." she opened her mouth and her little fingers spread out. I walk out of the bathroom and to the bed. I gently handed scarlet to Zoey. "Say hi to Scarlet."

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

When Neferet handed me Scarlet I cried. She was perfect. She had all of my Cherokee features but what made her perfect was those moss green eyes that almost glowed. I offered her my finger and she took it into her mouth and started suckling. Neferet's chin rested on my shoulder.

"She's beautiful." she wiped away a few of my tears and kissed my cheek.

"I know." she placed Scarlet in her crib just before I passed out. Two days later Damien and Jack came to visit me. I said hi and hugged them. Jack went over to Scarlet's crib and squealed.

"Oh my god Zoey she's adorable!" Damien pressed a finger to his lips and Jack lowered his voice. "May I hold her?" I nodded my head. He gently picked up Scarlet from her crib. "She's so adorable I want a baby now."

"No way, I don't hate kids but not offense Zoey I'm not ready."

"None taken and I agree with you Damien I love Scarlet but I have no clue who will watch her when school starts."

"I will." we turn to the door.

"Grandma." she goes over to me and hugged me.

"How are you u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya?" she used the Cherokee word for daughter.

"I'm fine grandma." she turns to Jack.

"May I?" he hands her Scarlet. "She's beautiful Zoey." I smile.

"I know what what makes her perfect are her eyes." everyone nods in agreement.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was placed into the hospital during the last month of my pregnancy for two reasons. One I wanted to be here when I go into labor. Two the doctor said she was breached, meaning she was going butt first instead of head first. Steve Rae visited me every day and during the last week never left my side, so did Mikel. On Friday little Athena wanted out but she was still breached so they scheduled me in for a c-section. Steve Rae never left my eye sight or let go of my hand during the whole operation. I fell asleep when the doctors closed me up.

STEVE RAE'S POINT OF VIEW:

The doctor let me cut the cord and hold her when she was cleaned up and swaddled in a blanket. I sat down in the chair that I pulled to Aphrodite's bed side. Athena didn't have that much hair but what was there was in curls, she was perfect. I rocked little Athena gently and singed to her her lightly. I was blessed to see her first smile. Aphrodite woke up a little while later.

"How are you feeling?" I whisper lightly.

"Sore empty and light." I gently handed Athena to Aphrodite. She smiled and offered Athena her finger. Athena wrapped her little fingers around Aphrodite's finger and sucked the tip lightly. "She's beautiful." she sniffs and started crying.

"I have a surprise for her." she looks up at me.

"What is it?" I took out the stuff chick that I asked Alonzo to bring. Aphrodite laughs. "You brought it with you?"

"Not at first I asked Alonzo to bring it in yesterday I had a hunch she would be coming soon." as if she knows its there Athena's little arms stretch out to it. I slowly lower the chick to her and she wraps her little arms around it. Both me and Aphrodite laugh. "I asked Alonzo to bring something else." Aphrodite looks at me.

"What is it?" I can't exactly kneel so I do the next best thing and sit close to her taking her left hand into mine.

"Aphrodite, I love you more then I can ever say, yes you can be a witch but that is one of the things that I love about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you just making you happy and loving you, so will you do my the honors of becoming my wife?" I take out the simple gold band ring with small diamond. Aphrodite starts to cry again but nods her head.

"Yes Steve Rae I will marry you." I kiss her lightly on the lips and slip the ring onto her finger, were complete now. Athena and Aphrodite where released from the hospital four days later but Aphrodite was put on bed rest so she stayed in bed for the next week and I rubbed anti bacteria ointment on her stitches. Athena was a happy baby even when she cried she was cheerful. Athena also kept that stuff chick close to her tiny body. The only time Athena was sad was when she was away from her chick. We learned the hard way when Aphrodite washed a few of her clothes, blankets, and her chick. Athena was happily asleep then she woke up screaming. I had no idea what was wrong with her. Athena wasn't hungry, wet, or nothing but then I noticed that the chick was gone. I rushed down to the laundry room told Aphrodite to give me the chick, she tossed me the hot chick(pun!) and I quickly gave it to Athena. Once she had it Athena instantly calmed down and went back to sleep. Now when ever we have to wash that chick we let her watch.


End file.
